I'll stand by you
by SalmaSmith12
Summary: Salma Smith, detective en prácticas, lleva toda su vida en busca de su madre biológica. Pero todo cambia cuando entra a trabajar en la 12th. Un poco AU, primer fic, dadle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Hoy puede ser un gran día.**

El instituto acababa de terminar unos días antes. El calor empezaba a acechar a Nueva York. Hoy empiezan sus prácticas, no se puede creer que después de unos años esté a punto de comenzar su pequeño sueño, ser detective de homicidios. Aunque su tía Emily siempre la trató como una hija, Salma siempre supo que aquella señora mayor, adorable y que tanto la quería no era más que una persona que buscaba complacer sus instintos maternales con alguien que no supo aprovecharlos.

Tras llevar varias horas dando vueltas en cama y viendo como amanecía ya en Long Island decidió levantarse. Aun quedaban tres horas para las 10, así que decidió darse un baño y quitarse todos esos nervios que le presionaban en la barriga. Mientras la bañera se llenaba y la espuma había comenzado a crecer, Salma pensaba la suerte que tiene al conseguir aquellas prácticas. Las horas de estudio, los dolores de espalda y las migrañas pertinentes de todo el curso dieron sus frutos, ella consiguió ser la primera de su promoción, haciendo así que numerosas Universidades a las que había solicitado plaza la aceptaran y contribuyendo a que el Señor no dudara en aceptar su solicitud de prácticas.

Aunque el día anterior había pasado varias horas decidiendo que ponerse hasta encontrar el conjunto perfecto para su nueva vida, se acabó decidiendo por su conjunto favorito, el pantalón azul marino chino, su blusa blanca y su blazer negro a juego con sus mocasines del mismo color. Hizo diversas pruebas de peinado y al final se decantó por llevar su pelo al natural, suelto con esos tirabuzones tan característicos.

Decidió salir temprano de casa, le quedaba cerca de una hora para la reunión con el Señor. Su tía le dijo que desayunara, más ella alegó que si tomaba algo en esas condiciones acabaría devolviéndolo,aún asi se bebió la leche prometió comprar algo sólido al salir de la reunión. Le dio un beso a su tía, sabía que esto no le gustaba, pero también sabía que el hecho por el cual Salma estaba tan entusiasmada por ser detective no era otro que saber quién la había traído al mundo.

Se vio al espejo antes de salir de casa, y se dio cuenta de que con las prisas ni se había hecho su característica raya en la parte inferior del párpado. Corrió al baño y a los tres minutos volvió a salir. Repitió la operación y se vio en el espejo otra vez comprobando que, efectivamente, todo estaba en orden. Cogió su Iphone y le conectó los auriculares intentando evadirse con aquella canción que la llevaba acompañando desde que tenía uso de razón y que no sabía la razón por la cual le gustaba.

_"Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tear are in your eyes,_

_come on and come to me now."_

Llegó a la parada y la canción seguía sonando,realmente la había puesto en modo _repeat._

_"I'll stand by you,_

_I'll stand by you, _

_won't let nobody hurt you, _

_I'll stand by you."_

¿Quién era realmente Salma Smith?


	2. Chapter 2

** 2. Respira, aguanta un segundo y respira.**

Respiraba nerviosa, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera suceder a partir de hoy. ¿Qué ocurriría si Salma realmente la encontraba? Emily no sería capaz de soportar la idea de aquella jovenzuela que había llegado a su vida cuando apenas contaba con 3 semanas de vida, a la que vio dar sus primeros gateos y decir sus primeros balbuceos, por la cual había pasado tantas noches en vela por culpa de los cólicos unas veces y otras por causa de los primeros dientes; se alejara de ella.

Nunca le había ocultado a Salma que era adoptada, además solo había que verlas, ella era rubia, con ojos claros, y siempre recordó a su pequeña con ese característico tono castaño y aquellos ojos de un verde muy característico. Salma era una niña preciosa y muy inteligente.

A los cinco años ya le había sacado el tema " Tía, si las cigüeñas le traen a las mamás su bebé a casa, ¿a mi dónde me llevó?".En los últimos años las menciones al tema eran casi diarias, que si recordaba que sucediera, que si tenía algún nombre o apellido, que si alguna vez viera a su madre, las típicas preguntas que una niña adoptada solía hacer. Y ella , más que nadie lo sabía.

Al principio pensaba que eran solamente eso, preguntas, hasta que un día, limpiando el polvo de encima del armario de la habitación de la pequeña se cayó una caja, esparciendo ropa de bebé que conocía perfectamente , pues ella misma la había comprado unos años atrás , y una carpeta con una pregunta en grande: ¿Quién soy? Emily dudó en si abrirla o no. Finalmente decidió hacerlo, y más tarde se arrepintió. En esa caja descubrió una fotocopia del documento de adopción de Emily , una libreta con varias notas, con nombres, direcciones y números desconocidos para ella, y finalmente entendió que lo que creía hasta ahora preguntas, eran realmente preguntas, si, preguntas, pero a modo de interrogatorio. Su pequeña detective había abierto su primer caso. Tras haberlo hablado con Salma, ésta le explicó entre sollozos que solo quería saber la verdad, y Emily le dio todo su apoyo, animándola a que estudiara para ser Detective y así lo hizo la pequeña, diciendo que se haría inspectora de homicidios.A Emily le hizo ilusión la idea y Salma lo sabía.

A la hora de reanudar el caso y de que Salma empezara su prácticas a Emily le entró miedo. ¿ Y si conocía la verdad y se alejaba de ella? Confiaba en la niña a la que crió y sabía que no era así, pero aún así el miedo la acechaba. Esa noche apenas durmió y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse a dormir sintió a Salma y bajó a prepararle el desayuno, aunque sabía que con lo nerviosa que estaba no iba a desayunar nada.

Ese día Salma estaba realmente guapa, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que pocas veces tenía, sólo se lo había visto en dos o tres ocasiones. Se marchó de casa desprendiendo su característico olor a vainilla y prometió volver temprano. Volvió a entrar y le dio un beso. A pesar de que no fuera su madre, Salma quería muchísimo a Emily y se lo hacía saber todos los días. Se despidió de ella intentando no llorar y así lo hizo. Una vez Salma salió de casa, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Emily, quería demasiado a aquella adolescente y no quería perderla nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

** 3. Hey, ho let's go!**

Se vio reflejada en el espejo del ascensor mientras subía hasta el departamento de homicidios. Las puertas de pronto se abrieron y un bullicio de detectives, policías y posibles detenidos aparecieron delante de sus ojos. Un dulce aroma a café inundó sus fosas nasales. Recordó que había quedado con el Señor del departamento, el Señor Gates. Preguntó a un joven policía rubio, bastante mono , que salía corriendo donde estaba el despacho de dicho Señor y el le señaló una sala. Se acercó y llamó a la puerta, donde una voz femenina le dio concedió el paso.

-Usted debe ser Salma Smith, ¿no es así?- preguntó una señora mayor, de unos cincuenta años y afroamericana, con pelo largo, liso y semblante serio.

-Exactamente- respondió Salma, tendiéndole la mano- Soy Salma Smith, y usted debe ser la capitana Gates.

-Efectivamente-cogió unos papeles, se puso unas gafas que llevaba colgadas del cuello gracias a una fina cadena, y comenzó a hojearlos.- Mejor expediente de su promoción; presidenta del consejo escolar;campeona, junto a su equipo, del XXIII campeonato estatal de física y matemáticas; aceptada en Stanford.- Se quitó las gafas y miró hacía aquella joven impresionada.- Y bien, con este pequeño currículum, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí?

-Bueno, realmente vengo aquí para hacer unas prácticas, mi sueño siempre fue ser detective de homicidios.-

-¿Y cuál es tu motivación para ser inspectora?-dijo la capitana Gates mientras Salma la veía extrañada,Gates se dio cuenta de esa mirada y dijo- Me refiero, todo el mundo tiene una motivación para realizar el trabajo de sus sueños, el mio por ejemplo fue el querer buscar la igualdad en la justicia.-

¿Y ahora que hacía Salma? ¿Decía la verdad o esperaba y lo decía más adelante? Se decidió por la primera opción , era la primera vez que contaba el por qué a alguien que no fuera su tía.

-Verá, la verdad es que me decidí por esta carrera debido a que me parece el mejor sitio donde buscar a ...-llamaron a la puerta y entró una chica, o eso dedujo por su voz, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa para girarse y verla.

-¿Quería verme?-preguntó y se fijó en que no era la única además de la capitana en la sala. Había una adolescente allí, de unos diecisiete años más o menos. Se fijó en su estilo, elegante pero seria, con el pelo perfectamente ondulado cayendo bajo sus hombros. Cuando la Capitana Gates le dijo que iba a hacer prácticas una chica joven no se imaginó a alguien tan joven.

-Así es Inspectora Beckett, esta es Salma Smith-dijo la capitana dirigiéndose hacia Salma- Usted será su supervisora durante estos tres meses que ella dedicará a hacer las prácticas.

Salma se levantó para estrecharle la mano a la que sería su referente en estos meses. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con una chica joven que le sonreía, pues esperaba encontrarse a una señora seria del estilo de la Capitana Gates. Y se encontró con todo lo contrario, una chica joven de unos 30 años, con el pelo recogido en un moño recién hecho, con unos ojos verdes almendra y vestida de una forma muy parecida a ella: americana beige recogida por las mangas, una camiseta de sisas de un oscuro marrón, con un pantalón recto del mismo color que la americana y unos enormes tacones. Una sonrisa se le formó en la cara al pensar que como sería capaz de correr detrás de un delincuente con semejantes tacones de aguja,y enseguida se le fue cuando la Inspectora le tendió la mano .

-Katherine Beckett, encantada.- le dijo la inspectora.

-Salma Smith, igualmente- dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.-Será un placer trabajar para ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a ambas mujeres.

- El placer será nuestro- respondió la Capitana con una media sonrisa-Ahora Beckett te presentará al equipo con el que trabajaras los próximos tres meses. Hemos puesto mucha confianza en ti, no nos falles.

-No lo haré- respondió Salma convencida, y salió del despacho de la Capitana,siguiendo a la Inspectora.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Satisfaction**

Cuando la Capitana le dijo que le había asignado a un nuevo ayudante Kate protestó, aunque con Castle todo había salido muy bien, al principio todo fue muy difícil y no quería volver a pasar por todo aquello. Sin embargo Gates le aseguró que esta vez sería diferente, que su nueva compañera era una persona madura , aunque joven y que no le iba a dar problemas.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando al entrar en el despacho de la Capitana se encontró a una nerviosa adolescente que le estrechaba la mano mientras se presentaba y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa sabe dios pensando en qué. Salma sería su ayudante en los próximos tres meses, esperaba que le fuera de más ayuda que Castle, aunque por lo que pudo haber visto rápidamente en una pequeña nota que le pasó la Señor comprendió que aquella dulce niña era una de las mejores mentes de ese departamento o eso decían las referencias.

-Salma,ven, te presentaré al equipo- le dijo mientras se dirigía a ella que sonreía con ilusión mientras recorría con sus ojos todos los rincones de la comisaría.- El primer día que llegué estaba como tú-.

-¿Perdona?- contestó Salma saliendo de su ensimismamiento y se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-Decía que yo también tenía esa sonrisa cuando llegué aquí por primera vez- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente y viendo para aquella mini-detective, le recordaba tanto a ella.-Como te iba diciendo, este es Javier Espósito y este Kevin Ryan, ésta es la nueva, Salma Smith.

-Encantada- decía nerviosa-Aunque a ti creo que ya te conozco- dijo refiriéndose a Ryan.

-Así es, yo fui el que te guió hasta el despacho de la Capitana.-comentaba Ryan- Ah! Por cierto Kate, Lanie tenía algo nuevo para ti, y dijo que era urgente.

- Perfecto, gracias Ryan. Espo, ¿tienes algo?-esperaba una respuesta, aquel caso los traía locos desde hacía 4 días, tenían muchas cosas pero no había manera de atar cabos-.

-Así es,en el regristro a su casa encontramos un cuarto lleno de cosas para un bebé pero no había rastro del niño-.

-Otro cabo suelto más-. Este caso la estaba desesperando- Volver a hablar con sus familiares a ver si ellos saben algo de ese bebé. Salma, acompáñame a junto Lanie y así te la presento.-Al no recibir ninguna respuesta se giró y se fijo en ella, que estaba viendo la pizarra con los datos del homicidio con cara de interrogante.- ¿Salma, vamos?-

-Ah sí- le contestó sacudiendo la cabeza de una forma que hizo que Kate sonriera.- No pudo haberla matado su hermana- dijo contundente mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor donde la esperaba.

-¿Cómo dices?- le pareció demasiado seria con aquella conclusión, la hermana de la victima era la principal sospechosa.

- Que no pudo ser su hermana,si hubiera sido su hermana las marcas del cuello serían de otra forma, ten en cuenta que son gemelas y las gemelas suelen medir lo mismo. Esas marcas están echas por un estrangulamiento de una persona más alta que la víctima, pues el ángulo es mayor.- sentenció mientras el ascensor llegaba al destino, acababa de dejarla desencajada.- O no fue la hermana, o si lo fue la muerte no fue debida al estrangulamiento.

Kate la miraba asombrada, era la primera vez que alguien con tan corta experiencia le había dado una teoría tan bien argumentada como aquella. O Salma veía demasiadas series policíacas o Kate tenía delante a una mente maravillosa. Llegaron a la morgue donde las esperaba Lanie.

-Kate, tengo aquí los informes de analítica y la víctima tenía...-decía al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellas fijándose en los informes sin reparar en Salma hasta que levantó la vista y dijo refiriéndose a ésta última- Me parece que tú y yo no nos conocemos.

-Lanie, esta es Salma, mi nueva ayudante- al tiempo que Kate hablaba, Salma le tendía la mano a Lanie- ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

-¡Ay Kate, qué apurada eres! Y bueno monada, cuéntame- dijo Lanie dirigiéndose a Salma- ¿qué tal te tratan aquí?

Salma miraba a Kate con cara de no saber muy bien que hacer, haciendo que se echara a reir por la cara de circustancia de la pequeña, la cual se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Bien, llevo aquí solamente media hora o así- concluyó.

-Bueno, pues si los de la 12 se portan mal contigo, vienes aquí y se lo cuentas a la tita Lanie ¿vale?- respondió la forense mientras la abrazaba.

Kate rodó los ojos y preguntó:

-Bueno Lanie, ¿qué es lo que tenías para mi que era tan urgente?- dijo remarcando el tan.

-Pues verás, los informes de analítica descubrieron cianuro , y murió por la ingesta de este, no por el estrangulamiento. Seguramente con eso la dejaron un poco inconsciente para poder administrarle el cianuro.

-Salma, acabas de resolver tu primer asesinato-le dijo al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella para darle una felicitación a modo de sonrisa y descubrió una cara de satisfacción inmensa en la cara de la joven.


	5. Chapter 5

** 5. Reencuentros.  
><strong>

-¡Kate!¡Kate!, ¡ ya sé quién...!-¿¡Salm?! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!- dijo al tiempo que abría los brazos para abrazar a Salma-

-Casil!- Salma corrió a abrazar a aquel hombre que acababa de entrar, no se podía creer que después de tanto tiempo se lo fuera a encontrar justo ahí- Trabajo aquí... bueno, estoy haciendo unas prácticas...¡Cuánta ilusión me hace verte Castle!- lágrimas de emoción llenaban sus ojos.- ¿Qué tal Alexis? Supongo que seguirá como siempre...-

De pronto, Rick y Salma se dieron cuenta de que Kate los miraba sin saber bien que pasaba.-¿ Os conocéis?- terminó preguntando.

-¿Que si nos conocemos? JAJAJAJA. Salma era la mejor amiga de mi hija, se pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya, eran inseparables...- dijo el escritor.

-Así es, hasta que un día destinaron a mi tía a Michigan hace cosa de 5 años y no volví a verle hasta hoy- comentó la joven, secándose las últimas lágrimas y buscando algún sitio para reflejarse y comprobar que su maquillaje seguía en orden.- Y la semana pasada volvimos, quería darle una sorpresa Alexis, pero entre preparar las prácticas , la mudanza y demás no tuve tiempo...Me acerqué hasta el loft antes de ayer... pero no había nadie.

-No te preocupes que le vas a dar hoy la sorpresa a Alexis, vienes a cenar a casa.¿Qué tal tu tía Emily?¿Sigue haciendo aquel pastel de carne con queso cheedar?- preguntó el escritor mientras se le hacía la boca agua.

-Si, es más, ayer hizo y sobró un poco, siempre se puede recalentar y cenarlo, ¿no?-Salma iba a continuar hablando pero notó los ojos clavados de la Inspectora Beckett en ella.-Pero ahora eso no importa, hay que resolver de todo este caso- dijo finalmente al tiempo que Beckett le hacía una señal con la cabeza de aceptación.

-Tienes razón, ya seguiremos hablando luego. A lo que iba, ya sé quien es el asesino.-

-Esta vez se te han adelantado Castle- dijo Beckett mientras Castle ponía cara de desilusión mientras preguntaba por quién-Salma, se te ha adelantado- le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una mueca al escritor mientras le echaba la lengua- Ya no eres la mente brillante del equipo.Y, sacó a la asesina sin ideas alocadas.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- le dijo Castle a Salma al tiempo que con una mano le despeinaba el pelo, como tantas veces había hecho desde que la conocía.

-¡No Casil, no me despeines!- aunque Salma odiaba que Rick la despeinara, lo había echado tanto de menos en esos cinco años que casi no le importó. Castle había sido lo más parecido a un padre para ella y Alexis como una hermana.

Tras interrogar a la hermana de la novia, descubrieron que efectivamente, aunque ella no la había estrangulado-de eso se encargó su marido-, fue ella la que le suministró el cianuro, y todo por querer quedarse la herencia de su madre. Toda la ropa de bebé que encontraron en la casa de la víctima era de el hijo de esta, que había fallecido años atrás pero que aun conservaba su ropa a modo de recuerdo. Salma quedó fascinada viendo como hacía Beckett los interrogatorios, había momentos en los que parecía otra persona solo con el fin de sacar la verdad y hacer justicia.

-Caso listo-sentenció Castle al salir del interrogatorio tras la confesión-Bueno Salma, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah si, por el pastel de carne con queso cheedar de tu tía Emily. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacerle una visita y así le encargamos uno para esta noche?

-Pasarán los años y seguirás siendo el mismo el único que adora ese pastel de carne. Pero ... no sé si podré marcharme ya...- dijo girándose hacia Kate.

-Claro que puedes, no llevas aquí ni 3 horas y ya has medio resuelto un caso que nos llevaba de cabeza durante varios días.-

Salma le agradeció a su Inspectora que la dejara salir y le prometió que sería la última vez que la dejaba sola con el papeleo a lo que Kate le dijo que ya estaba acostumbrada mientras veía para Castle y sonreía.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Las cosas del amor**

Castle y Salma se dirigieron en el coche de éste hasta casa de ella hablando y poniéndose al día, que si que tal la venta de libros, que si tenía nuevas pistas sobre su madre, que si que tal Alexis, que si que tal por Michigan, hasta que Salma hizo una pregunta que hizo que Castle se quedara callado:  
>-Y bueno, ¿sigues siendo el Richard Castle que cada tres días tenía una nueva chica? Me acuerdo de una a la que Alexis y yo le hicimos creer que yo no existía y que era un fantasma, ¡cómo salió corriendo! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Stephanie? Te hicimos un favor, no lo niegues- contaba entre risas.<p>

-La verdad es que al principio no lo entendía, pero después vi el momento idóneo para deshacerme de ella -respondió él- La verdad ya poco queda de ese Richard Castle, ahora hay alguien.

-Es Beckett,¿ verdad? Es que hacéis taaaaaan buena pareja.¿Cuánto lleváis? ¿Os vais a casar? ¿Qué tal le cae a Alexis? ¿Vais a tener hijos? - preguntó Salma entusiasmada.  
>-Eh eh eh, despacio despacio. Sí, estamos juntos, ¿có-cómo lo averiguaste?- preguntó Castle extrañado.<p>

-Soy chica, tengo un sexto sentido para eso, y además, soy casi detective- dijo cruzando los brazos a modo de superioridad.- Y bueno, ¿os váis a casar o no?

-No, o sea sí, supongo. No llevamos mucho tiempo. Es una historia rara, llevo cuatro años en la comisaría, supuestamente siguiéndola para crear a Nikki Heat-en ese momento Salma lo interrumpe-

-Por eso me sonaba tanto, tu piensas en Nikki Heat y se te viene ella a la cabeza. Bueno, sigue contándome-

-Lo que te iba diciendo, llevo siguiéndola cuatro años, enamorándome cada día un poquito más de ella. Tardé unos 3 años en decirle que la quería, y cuando se lo dije fue porque recibió una bala en el pecho-Castle para de hablar para coger aire, aun sufre recordando ese momento y se encuentra a Salma mirándolo incrédula.-Después de eso, ella por equis razones decidió decir que no se acordaba de nada, y yo lo dejé estar, haciéndome creer que sería lo mejor para ambos. Pero un día, por culpa de un caso discutimos y le dije otra vez que la quería, y ella en ese momento, movida por el enfado o por sabe dios qué, no me hizo caso; pero después, esa misma noche, sonó el timbre de mi casa, y al abrir era ella. Me dijo que me quería y ... aquí estamos. ¿Sabes? Siempre llevo el anillo de pedida encima, desde hace unos dos meses, pero no doy encontrado el momento exacto para dárselo- finalizó Castle, mirando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo que tenía en su mano. Empezó a escuchar unos sollozos y reparó en que Salma estaba llorando.- Ey Salm, ¿estás bien?- .

-Si,- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas – ya me conoces, me emociono en seguida y lloro muy fácilmente. Casil, te voy a decir una cosa, pídele ya matrimonio. No os conozco a los dos como pareja, pero sí te conozco a ti, y sé que si no estuvieras enamorado hasta las trancas por ella no hubieras esperado ni 3 días. Por lo que me cuentas ya la perdiste una vez, no quieras hacerlo una segunda-.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Castle pensativo, Salma tenía razón, debía pedirle matrimonio cuanto antes y ya sabía como, es más, iba a necesitar la ayuda de Alexis y de Salma.

-Bueno, ¿ y qué es de tu madre? ¿Sigue haciendo obras de teatro?-

-Con mi madre pueden pasar años y años que siempre será la misma: actriz en todas las facetas de su vida-concluyó Castle al tiempo que llegaban a casa de Salma- ¿Era aquí no?  
>Salma asintió, sabía que su tía se iba a llevar una grata sorpresa cuando viese a Richard Castle entrar por la puerta.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**7. La distancia es el peor enemigo de la amistad.**

Tras una corta, pero llena de emociones, visita a la tía Emily -la cual se quedó más tranquila al saber que su pequeña iba a estar cuidada por Rick, pues confiaba plenamente en él-, Salma y Rick se dirigieron al loft de éste. Salma apenas articuló palabra en el viaje, estaba pensando en como estaría Alexis, si se acordaría de ella, si todo sería como antes, lo típico. Castle se había dado cuenta de su silencio y le dijo:  
>-Salma, Alexis no se ha olvidado de ti. Te quiere con locura y son varias veces a la semana las que te nombra.-Salma soltó un suspiro aliviada, eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.<br>Llegaron al piso del tal y como lo había dejado cinco años atrás. Mira el espejo de la entrada y se un punto concreto, se acerca y aun se pueden observar unas pequeñas letras, A-S-BBF. Lo escribieron el día que se despidieron con una horquilla de las que llevaba Alexis siempre en su pelo. Castle la observó enternecido, ¡cuántas veces había visto a Alexis hacer lo mismo!  
>-El ascensor ya está aquí, ¿vamos?-preguntó él. En ese momento, Salma dejó de mirar ese punto en el espejo, asintió con la cabeza y entró en el ascensor.-¿Nerviosa?- Salma levantó la mano enseñándole ese tembleque que la acompañaba durante unos minutos y Castle se echó a reir.- ¡Tranquila Salm!-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.-¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Llamas tu al timbre y le apareces delante o entramos, miramos en que habitación está y la sorprendes?-<br>-Me decanto por la segunda-contestó al tiempo que el ascensor llegaba a su destino. Agitó los brazos aliviando los nervios y se encaminó hacia el loft detrás de Castle.  
>-¡Cariño, ya llegué!- mientras decía esto, Salma recorría la casa con la mirada buscándola, y se dio cuenta que poco había cambiado aquel loft.<br>-Estoy en mi habitación papá, estoy con un trabajo, bajo en diez minutos.-contestó Alexis desde el piso de arriba. La morena no quiso saber más y subió cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta aquella habitación en la que había dormido tantas veces.  
>La puerta estaba entreabierta y desde el pasillo se veía una melena pelirroja sentada en una silla tecleando delante de un portátil. En ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, cinco años imaginándose como estaría y comprobó que apenas había cambiado. Se secó las lágrimas y se apoyó con cuidado en el marco de la puerta. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y observó que en aquellos cinco años apenas había cambiado. Se fijó en un marco una foto de las dos juntas el día que Salma cumplía 12 años, estaban tan guapas en aquella foto, ella también la tenía en un cuadro.<br>-Cinco años y todo está como lo dejé- dijo finalmente Salma. Alexis se giró sobresaltada y abrió la boca sorprendida al ver a quien tenía delante.  
>-¡ERES TÚ!- se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga- ¿Qué?¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo entre lágrimas-¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ!¡Te he echado tanto de menos!- ambas lloraban abrazadas demostrándose la una a la otra que los cinco años solo hicieron que se quisieran más.<br>Tras un abrazo que duró unos cuántos minutos y en el cual Salma le explicó que hacía allí decidieron separarse para sentarse en la cama a charlar. Aunque hablaban cada semana, desde que Salma llegó a Nueva York otra vez, por papeleo y demás no pudieron establecer conversación alguna.  
>-Así que las prácticas que ibas a empezar son en la 12 eh?¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho?-preguntó al tiempo que le daba un pequeño pero cariñoso puñetazo en el hombro.<br>-Porque si no no tendría emoción que hoy estuviera aquí- le contestó al tiempo que le echaba la lengua- Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con tu padre en la 12, y que sepas que le he levantado un caso jajajaj.  
>-Ay Salm, siempre supe que llegarías a ser una gran inspectora,¡eres una mini-Beckett!- dijo entre risas- Bueno, y el tema de tu madre, ¿cómo va?-Salma y ella había pasado mucho tiempo jugando a detectives en busca de respuestas cuando apenas tenían 13 años. Ahora ya no era un juego.<br>-Está tal y como lo dejamos tú y estos cinco años no pude sacar nada en claro, al estar tan lejos. Pero no sé, tengo el presentimiento que esto va a mejorar.-en ese momento Alexis la abrazó-  
>-No va a mejorar, no. Vas a encontrar a tu madre, que es diferente, con mi ayuda, con la de mi padre. Esta vez todo va a salir bien.<br>Castle que se acercaba a la habitación no pudo evitar escuchar lo que acababa de decir su vez era la vez. Iba a poner todo de su parte para ayudar a Salma, Y sabía a quién tenía que recurrir, hablaría con su musa.  
>-Salma te quedas a cenar, y no, no es una pregunta. He hablado con tu tía y te da permiso.- Alexis abría la boca para empezar a decir algo- Ssh Alexis, déjame terminar. También te quedas a dormir, creo que Alexis y tú váis a necesitar más de una cena para poneros al día. Hay espaguetis de cena- Salma y Alexis se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa pícara, la cual Castle no entendió en ese momento- Salm, ¿siguen siendo con nata? -<br>-Si Casil, con nata y queso- respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
>En ese momento Rick salió de la habitación y cuando se dio cuenta del porqué de la sonrisa pícara ya era tarde.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

****8.¡BOMBA ESPAGUETI!**  
><strong>

-Un globo, rápido- dijo Alexis traviesa.-Mientras lo hincho ve a por el ketchup, sigue donde siempre.

Salma se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina donde Castle estaba terminando de preparar la cena.-Esto... vengo a por un poco de agua, Alexis y yo tenemos sed- dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, siempre se le dió bien eso de crear excusas creíbles.-Como veo que estás ocupado ya me sirvo yo, espero que no importe- dijo tímida.

-Claro que no Salm, estás en tu casa, ya lo sabes. En la puerta de la nevera hay una botella- Castle ya sabía lo que tramaban así que decidió hacer como que no sabía nada. Él también echaba de menos la Bomba Espagueti. De reojo vio como Salma escondía el bote de ketchup debajo del brazo.  
>-Casil, cuando estén los espaguetis avísanos para poner la mesa y preparar los platos.-En el momento que decía esto se escuchó el timbre.-Deja, ya voy yo.-Salma se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió.-Oh Beckett, ¡qué sorpresa!- Salma se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, al mismo tiempo Castle se lavaba las manos para ir a recibir a su chica.-Esto,yo, me voy a arriba, a llevar el agua- dijo al tiempo que levantaba la botella que llevaba en la mano izquierda.-Un placer verla Inspectora.- dicho esto subió escaleras arriba.<br>-Salma-dijo Kate cuando esta iba ya por el cuarto escalón-, puedes llamarme Kate y tutearme- le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Salma asintió y se la devolvió y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Alexis.  
>-¿Cómo tardaste tanto?- preguntó ésta al tiempo que Salma entraba en la habitación-Se me ha desinflado- dijo al tiempo que señalaba el globo.<br>-Da igual, trae.-Salma cogió el globo y vertió un poco de ketchup en su interior.-¿Así?- dijo mostrándolo-  
>-¿En serio Salma? ¿Llevamos cinco años sin vernos y sólo quieres echarle eso? Llénalo más.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- Echaba de menos volverme malvada contigo.- sentenció mientras abrazaba a su amiga que terminaba de llenar el globo.<br>-Hínchalo tú ahora que me da asquito jajajaja- dijo Salma mientras iba al baño a lavarse las manos.- Ah, se me olvidaba, ha llegado Kate. ¿Se quedará a cenar? Por que si lo hace...-Salma no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la interrumpió Alexis. -¿¡No pensarás ponerle a ella el globo en el plato?!- preguntó sorprendida.  
>-¿Por qué no? Siempre podemos echarle la culpa a tu padre.-Dicho esto ambas se rieron.- Venga va, Lex, ¿no echabas de menos volverte malvada conmigo?- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa malévola.<br>-Está bien.-Al decir esto, Salma corrió a abrazar a su amiga. -Espero que no nos arreste por ello.- dijo y ambas se echaron a reir.  
>-A mi no me importaría, a ti , teniendo en cuenta que vas a ser detective. Aunque siempre puedo hablar con papi para que hable con el Alcalde y nos quite los cargos por...- se quedó pensando- ¿crimen contra la moda? Sería una pena manchar la ropa de Kate, siempre viste también...<br>-Por lo que vi en este día si, viste muy bien, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una lavadora.- terminaron riendo las dos.-Oye, ¿ y a ti que te parece lo de que Kate y tu padre estén juntos?  
>-¡ESTOY ENCANTADA! Quiero muchísimo a Kate, y veo lo feliz que hace a mi padre, aunque también lo haya hecho sufrir un poco, pero en cierto modo le estuvo bien por todas esas facilonas con las que estaba una noche si y otra no. Ahora me vuelvo loca esperando el momento en el que le pida matrimonio.Sé que tiene los anillos desde hace tiempo, pero no sé a que espera.-concluyó Alexis.<br>-Lex, sabes como es tu padre, hoy hablé con el del tema y le dije que no la dejara escapar que por lo que me contó ya le perdió una vez y no quería hacerlo una segunda. Y se quedó pensativo, el momento está mas cerca de lo que esperas- le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba.-  
>-¿Y sabes que va a ser lo mejor?-le dijo Alexis a su amiga mientras se separaba de su abrazo y la miraba.- Que tú, mi abuela y yo vamos a organizar la mejor boda del mundo.- dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-¿Mejor que todas las que le celebramos a Ken y a Barbie?-preguntó Salma divertida.  
>-Muchísimo mejor que todas las que le celebramos a Ken y a Barbie.- se chocaron las manos y al mismo tiempo Rick las llamaba desde abajo.-¡CHICAS YA ESTÁN LOS ESPAGUETIS!-¡Ahora vamos papá!-gritó Alexis.-Salm, rápido, coge tu cazadora- Salma le hizo caso y se la pasó. Con ella tapó el globo lleno de aire y ketchup y se dirigieron hacia abajo.<br>-Hola Kate- dijo Alexis cuando llegó a abajo y fue a abrazarla.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó alejándose hacia la cocina intentando que no se viera el globo. Salma ya la esperaba allí.  
>-Oh no, no quiero molestar Alexis, ya tenéis visita, además seguro que Salma y tú tenéis mucho de que hablar.- dijo Beckett excusándose.<br>-No molestas Kate, ya lo sabes.-le respondió la pelirroja- Además, eres de la familia y Salma y yo ya hablaremos esta noche,¿verdad Salma?- preguntó Alexis, Salma que estaba preparando los platos se giró para responder.-Claro, además me gustaría conocer un poco más a Kate si voy a tener que trabajar con la Inspectora Beckett.-respondió la morena sonriendo malévolamente. Alexis le dio un codazo para que disimulara y las dos se echaron a reir. Castle que hasta ese momento estaba en el baño entró y se dirigió hacia Kate.- Vamos, somos tres contra una.-dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia él.-No te puedes ir- Kate bajó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente mientras se recogía en la oreja un mechón de pelo que le caído sobre la cara.-Está bien- dijo finalmente. En ese momento, Castle se acercó más y la besó.-Pero a dormir si que no me quedo- le susurró ella al oído.Él puso cara de fastidio y se encogió de hombros.-Bueno, algo es algo.-Y dicho esto la volvió a besar.  
>En la cocina Alexis y Salma miraban enternecidas ese momento al tiempo que preparaban los platos. Para ellas había espaguetis a la carbonara, los cuales ya estaban listos. El plato de Rick, con espaguetis a la boloñesa también estaba listo. Faltaba el de Kate. Con cuidado de no ser descubiertas, pusieron el globo en el fondo del plato y lo taparon cuidadosamente con los espaguetis para que no se viera, quedó perfecto. Mientras Castle y Kate ponían la mesa, ellas terminaron de lavarse las manos, algo manchadas tras servir los platos. Cada una llevó dos platos; Salma el suyo y el de Beckett y Alexis el suyo y el de su padre. Mientras se dirigían a la mesa Salma comentó que le daba pena manchar la blusa de Kate, pues le gustaba como era. Alexis le replicó que ya era tarde para echarse atrás y Salma se echó a reir. Llegaron a la mesa y le colocaron el plato a su correspondiente dueño. Salma y Alexis se sentaron a un lado de la mesa y Rick y Kate al otro.<br>Las dos jóvenes se miraban nerviosas esperando a que sucediera y Richard comía intranquilo buscando ese globo que no encontraría en su plato. Kate comentaba la buena pinta que tenían los espaguetis, llevándose una cucharada a la boca, Salma y Alexis se miraban nerviosas y sonrientes.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kate extrañada.-¿Me he manchado?- dijo mirando hacia Castle.  
>-Si, aquí- dijo Castle mientras le limpiaba la cara sin manchar a Kate y le daba una pequeña patada a modo de advertencia a su hija.- Ya está.-y le sonrió.<br>Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y pinchó con el tenedor unos espaguetis con la mala suerte de pinchar también el globo haciendo que explotara y la llenara de ketchup a ella y a todos los presentes.  
>-¡BOMBA ESPAGUETI!- gritaron Alexis y Salma bajo la mirada enfadada pero al mismo tiempo divertida de Castle que no pudo evitar echarse a reir .<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**9****.¡BOMBA ESPAGUETI! parte 2**

Kate se levantó de la mesa sacudiéndose los brazos y mirando hacia abajo.¡ERA SU BLUSA FAVORITA! Echó una mirada de odio a Castle y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el baño grande. Los tres se quedaron viéndola sin saber bien que decir. Antes de que entrara en el baño Alexis gritó:  
>-¡FUE IDEA DE MI PADRE!-Castle la fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que Salma y ella sonreían enfureció a Rick, el cual gritó-¡ALEXIS HARPER CASTLE Y SALMA JOHANNA SMITH! A VUESTRO CUARTO,¡AHORA!.<br>Estas decidieron obedecer, pocas veces habían visto a Castle tan enfadado. Se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Alexis en silencio, pero intentando aguantar la risa. A pesar del enfado había sido muy divertido. Mientras tanto, en el mismo piso, en el baño Beckett, se daba una ducha, aunque se había enfadado, no pudo evitar sonreír. La broma había sido pesada, pero le gustó la idea y decidió que algún día se la devolvería a Castle. Pensó que realmente fue idea de las chicas aunque decidieran echarle la culpa a Rick. Sabía que el se había enfadado pues escuchó como las mandaba a su habitación. Hubo algo que le sonó extraño, pero supuso que se lo habría imaginado o que entendiera mal, así que decidió no darle importancia. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla. Al final si que iba a tener que pasar la noche allí y al fin y al cabo no le desagradaba la idea.  
>Unas paredes más allá que el baño, Salma y Alexis estaban tumbadas en sus respectivas camas. Aunque se habían puesto el pijama entre risas, ahora metidas en la cama tomaban conciencia de lo que realmente pasaba. Por mucho que quisieran habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez, por mucho que les pesara ya no eran niñas. Salma encendió la luz.<br>-Creó que deberíamos disculparnos.- dijo triste.  
>-Si, tanto con Kate como con mi padre.- Alexis se levantó y Salma la siguió.Fueron escaleras abajo a disculparse primero con Castle, ya que minutos antes escucharan la ducha funcionar y pensaron que quizás sería mejor dejar a Kate para el final.<br>Abajo, Castle limpiaba los restos de la bomba espagueti. Quizás se había pasado con las chicas,pero la reacción de Kate hizo que se alterara un poco. Odiaba enfadarse con Kate. Mientras fregaba el suelo, sintió pasos bajando las escaleras. Allí estaban las dos, con sus respectivos pijamas y zapatillas, sentadas en la antepenúltima escalera y mirando hacia el con cara de corderito. Rick se fue acercando hasta la escalera y una vez allí Alexis empezó a hablar.  
>-Papá, lo sentimos, de verdad...-quiso continuar pero Salma se le adelantó.- Hacia mucho que no estábamos juntas, y aunque queramos aparentar que todo está como antes , han pasado 5 años y ya no somos aquellas niñas que siempre tenían una travesura bajo la manga.- dijo mirando el suelo.<br>-Ey, aunque ya no seáis aquellas niñas, ahora sois estas mujeres que tengo aquí delante.- le contestó al tiempo que les levantaba a cada una la barbilla para que lo vieran a los ojos, ambas sonrieron con ese gesto.-y no debéis de dejar de hacer vuestra travesuras porque forman parte de vuestra esencia. Lo único que esta vez os habéis equivocado de destinatario. Kate es nueva en esto y creo que la pilló desprevenida. Ha reaccionado así, y si me pasé un poco es porque odio que esté enfadada. Después de tanto tiempo, no me quiero arriesgar a perderla. Pero preparaos, porque va a devolvérosla, que lo sepáis- dijo él riéndose- Y ahora, arriba- dijo señalando el piso de arriba.-Hay alguien más a quien le debéis una disculpa.  
>Dicho esto, ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia el piso de arriba, pero en vez de ir hacia el baño, ambas fueron hacia la habitación de Alexis. Richard se quedó extrañado, pero a los pocos minutos las vio salir con un pijama y unas zapatillas en las manos. - ¿Supongo que ahora se tendrá que quedar a dormir no? - dijo Alexis con una sonrisa divertida- Si te hemos hecho un favor y todo Casil.- le dijo Salma con la misma expresión que Alexis mientras levantaba las cejas. -¡Pasarán los años y seguiréis igual!-respondió Rick desde abajo con una sonrisa.<br>En el baño, Kate había escuchado todo y sonreía al mismo tiempo que se peinaba el pelo todavía mojado."¡Qué ocurrencias!" pensó. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.  
>-¿Se puede?- preguntó Alexis desde el otro lado de la puerta.-Veníamos a disculparnos- dijo Salma en cuanto la pelirroja terminó. Beckett abrió la puerta y se las encontró con unos pijamas que hicieron que sonriera.-Oye, no nos mires así que para ti también hay uno.- dijo Salma al tiempo que recibía una codazo de Alexis, lo cual hizo que Beckett sonriera todavía más. Cogió el pijama y las zapatillas que le ofrecieron las chicas y les dijo que esperasen que salía ahora.<br>-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?- le reprochó Alexis.  
>-Ay, Lex, hay que quitarle hierro al asunto, ya sabes como soy. Pero ahora , poniéndonos serias, en cuanto salga me disculpo en serio. No quiero tener problemas con la jefa.- dijo Salma con una sonrisa.<br>-Como me vuelvas a llamar jefa si que vas a tener problemas- dijo Kate al tiempo que abría la puerta y observaba a Salma intentado aparentar enfadada pero acabó riéndose. Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas sin saber muy bien que hacer. Alexis se adelantó:  
>-Kate de verdad, lo sentimos muchísimo. Nos dejamos llevar un poco por la emoción de estar tanto tiempo sin vernos.-Salma interrumpió otra vez a Alexis.-Lex y yo nos pasábamos el día haciendo travesuras y no nos pudimos resistir cuando Rick nos dijo que había espaguetis de cena. Nos comprometemos a lavarte la ropa y que mañana esté impecable.- Alexis le dio un codazo a Salma y le susurró- ¿Cómo piensas quitar esas manchas?.-Lex, parece mentira, confía en mi.- Y ambas mostraron una enorme sonrisa a Kate que miraba la escena divertida.<br>-Entonces,¿podrás perdonarnos?-preguntó Alexis. Kate fue andando hacia ellas mientras decía-Eso os lo respondo mañana cuando vea como ha quedado mi ropa.-sonrió y poniéndose en medio de ambas y pasando un brazo por la espalda de cada una dijo- Y ahora vamos abajo que a pesar de todo, aquellos espaguetis tenían muy buena pinta.-Las tres bajaron sonriendo mientras Kate les preguntaba como lo hicieron y ellas alegaron un- ¡ES SECRETO, COMO LA CIA!- y se echaron a reír. Castle al escuchar las risas salió de la cocina al ver que pasaba y no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus comentarios.-¿Quién es esa del medio?¿Acaso invitaste a alguna compañera más a cenar y yo no me avisaste Alexis?. Las tres rieron todavía más y Kate se acercó a junto de él, lo abrazo y le susurró al oído- Vas a tener que compartir cama,Castle.-Y entonces le besó.- Vamos, a la mesa, que se enfrían los espaguetis.  
>La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin ninguna travesura ni ninguna bomba espagueti más. Castle a modo de venganza contó anécdotas de las dos pequeñas que empezaron a correr hacia el sofá tapándose la cara con los cojines. Al final las dos pequeñas se excusaron diciendo que tenían que ponerse al día y así evitar recoger la mesa. Castle lo dejó pasar por esta vez y se quedó compartiendo con Kate esa copa de vino que ya era tradición desde que estaban juntos. Todo era de su silencio. Hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido por Kate.<br>-Castle, antes cuando mandaste a Alexis y a Salma para arriba...¿cómo llamaste a Salma?- preguntó ella girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.  
>-Por su nombre.-contestó él con tranquilidad, entonces se dió cuenta.-No lo había pensado hasta ahora, el segundo nombre de Salma es Johanna. ¿Qué coincidencia no?- le sonrió y le dio un beso.- Si, sonrió ella y le devolvió el beso.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**10 .¿Y si?**  
>A la mañana siguiente un olor a café llegó a sus fosas nasales, pensó en Rick, pero no podía ser, él estaba a su lado. Bajó a la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla canturreando por la cocina mientras terminaba de guardar lo que parecía ser la plancha.<br>-Buenos días Detective, tiene ahí encima su ropa perfectamente limpia, doblada y planchada.-dijo con una sonrisa y cierto ritintín.- ¿Nos podrá perdonar ahora?- al tiempo que decía esto,Alexis salió del baño y le dijo- Y si esto te parece poco, te hemos echo el café como a ti te gusta, con dos de vainilla.- Se acercó a la isleta de la cocina y le extendió una taza humeante.  
>- Si va a ser así siempre,casi prefiero que me hagáis la bomba espagueti todos los días. Gracias chicas.-dijo y les dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que cogía la taza que le extendía Alexis.-Y Salma, apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde al trabajo.-<br>-Pues me da que si que voy a llegar porque aun tengo que pasar por casa a cambiarme y entre que cojo el bus y demás se me va a hacer tardísimo. Subo a cambiarme o si no no llegó.-Y dicho esto Kate vio como la joven salió disparada hacia el cuarto a subía se encontró con Castle en las escaleras y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirijió a él-Buenos días Casil, pasarán los años y seguirás teniendo la misma cara tras despertarte.¿Después de verlo así sigues queriendo estar con él?-le dijo a Beckett entre risas y recibió un empujoncito cariñoso de Castle.  
>-Corre a cambiarte Salma que te acerco yo a casa-le dijo sin poder evitar reírse.Y pensar que Salma le había parecido una chica sería...<p>

A los 10 minutos Salma bajó con la ropa del día anterior, un poco manchada de ketchup. Ni Castle, ni Alexis ni ella pudieron evitar reirse al verla bajar toda apurada con la ropa del día anterior se sonrojó ante la situación y soltó un-¿Qué?¡Sólo nos dio tiempo a lavar la ropa de Beckett!- y dicho esto le robó a Alexis el bollo que estaba a punto de comerse -¡Gracias!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla entre protestas de la pelirroja, al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta donde la esperaba-Te llamo luego ¿vale Lex?- la pelirroja asintió mientras cogía otro bollo, robándole el último a su padre.  
>De camino al coche, Salma y ella hablaron de lo bien que le había quedado la blusa.-Ha recuperado el color,¿cómo lo hicistéis?- preguntó intrigada.- Secretos de la tía Emily- le dijo Salma entre sonrisas-Oye Kate, no quiero ser molestia,no hace falta que me lleves, me cojo un bus, si total...-no la dejo terminar.-Salma, vives a una manzana de mi piso, no eres molestia,me quedas de camino tanto para ir a trabajar como para volver. Sí, le he preguntado a Castle donde vivias y a partir de ahora te llevaré y te traeré yo del trabajo, me siento más segura. Y así me encargo de que no llegues tarde.- Y tras decirle esto llegaron a su coche y le abrió la puerta.-Yo...-dijo Salma- no sé como agradecértelo Kate- respondió con una sonrisa tímida.- Con tal de que me digas como va lo de la Bomba espagueti me doy por satisfecha- le dijo al tiempo que le sonreía- o como conseguiste devolverle el color a la blusa.-Salma iba a confesar pero de repente empezó a sonar una canción que le gustaba en la radio y no pudo evitar subir el volumen.-Dios, me encanta esta canción- y de repente bajó el volumen- ups, me olvidé de que no era mi coche.-Kate subió el volumen, le había hecho mucha gracia la reacción de la joven.-Pero si el mío, y a mi también me gusta mucho esta canción- y dicho esto subió el volumen y empezaron a cantar las dos.<br>-Es aquí- le dijo Salma mientras las últimas notas de la canción paró el coche y la joven se bajo.-En quince minutos te espero aquí-le dijo desde dentro del coche mientras la joven entraba en su casa levantando el pulgar a modo de aprobación. Camino a su casa Kate no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que ocurriera el día anterior.Y si... no podía ser...De todas formas hoy comprobaría los papeles para estar segura. No podía ser pero, ¿y si era?


	11. Chapter 11

** 11. Con dos de vainilla.**  
>-Tía,¡ya estoy aquí!-Emily se asomó a la entrada desde la cocina y sonrió al ver a su pequeña. Salma fue corriendo a abrazarla y a darle un beso.- Salma cariño, ¿has llegado a casa de Richard y lo primero que hiciste fue preparar una bomba espagueti?- las manchas de la ropa la delataban y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Subió rápidamente a cambiarse a su cuarto mientras le contaba a su tía como fue el reencuentro con Alexis y todo lo sucedido en la cena. Le comentó el hecho de que Castle tuviera novia y su tía no pudo sentirse muy feliz, al fin había asentado la cabeza. Le contó también que la novia de Rick era su "jefa" y que vivía a una manzana de ella y que se iba a encargar de traerla y llevarla al trabajo todos los días. Eso hizo que Emily se tranquilizara más. -¿Por qué no invitas esta noche a Rick, Martha, Alexis y ¿me dijiste que se llamaba Katherine? a cenar esta noche?-preguntó Emily desde la puerta del baño mientras veía como Salma terminaba de peinarse sus tirabuzones. -¡Me parece estupendo tía! Y si , se llama Katherine, aunque todos la llaman Kate o Beckett. Hablo yo con ellos y te llamo en cuanto sepa algo para confirmártelo.¡Dios que tarde!Me voy ya que me están esperando.¡Nos vemos a la hora de comer!-Y dicho esto dejó de peinarse y salió apresurada dándole un beso a su tía.<br>Kate estaba esperándola en su coche desde hacía 5 minutos, supuso que como todas las adolescentes tardaría su tiempo en prepararse pero esperaba que ese tiempo no se alargara más si no querían recibir una amonestación de Gates por llegar tarde. Entonces la vió salir. Llevaba una falda de tubo negra por encima de las rodillas, una blusa blanca con un volante atravesado desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda, unas Dr. Martens granates y una cazadora de cuero a juego con las botas. Completando su outfit, un bolso negro de Bimba & Lola iba colgando de su hombro. Su pelo iba suelto como el día anterior y como ella llevaba un maquillaje muy poco marcado pero que le sentaba muy bien. La joven le sonrió en cuanto la vio en el coche y bajó trotando las escaleras.-Siento la tardanza, es que con lo de la mudanza no encontraba las botas negras y claro, no iba a ir con las negras.-se abrochó el cinturón. Beckett no pudo evitar echarse a reír.- Comprendo Salma, es un tema muy serio.¿Cómo ibas a salir con las negras?- dijo irónicamente haciendo que Salma pusiera cara de enfadada y echándose a reír al momento.-Oye, mi tía os invitó a cenar a ti, a Casil, a Lex y a Martha. Se alegró bastante cuando le dije que Rick por fin había asentado la cabeza.- tras decir esto, vio de reojo a Kate, que sonreía tímidamente.-Además, quiere agradecerte el hecho de que me lleves y me traigas.Y no le vale un no como respuestas. Si conoces a Martha, mi tia es igual pero sin tantas extravagancias.-eso último hizo que una carcajada saliera de la boca de Kate.-Bueno,¿eso es un si detective?-habían llegado a su destino, a la 12. Kate mientras aparcaba le contestó.-No estoy segura,-dijo con una mueca-sólo iré si prometes que no acabaré manchada.-Y dicho esto se bajó del hizo lo mismo.-Está bien, no más bombas espagueti, o por lo menos esta noche.- Y se echó a reir pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó Kate hizo que se tornara seria en seguida.- Bueno, por lo menos en un mes.-Y ambas se echaron a reir.-Tira anda-y pasándole el brazo por la espalda, Beckett le cedió el paso a Salma para entrar en el ascensor.  
>El día sucedió con tranquilidad. Ningún asesinato, nada que investigar. Sólo papeleo. Castle no apareció por la comisaría, alegó que tenía una entrevista, sino fuera porque llevaban 6 años trabajando juntos lo conocía a la perfección. Era saber que había papeleo y Rick desaparecía. Por lo menos pudo entretenerse un poco enseñándole a Salma y se divirtió bastante con los comentarios de la joven.Ésta le pidió ir a llamar por teléfono a Alexis para comentarle lo de la cena, Kate la dejó ir. Así aprovechó y fue hasta la morgue,necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga. Salma llamó a Alexis y como esta no le cogía, llamó a Castle.-Rick, si soy yo...Si todo bien, llamé a Alexis pero no me coge...¿¡DURMIENDO, LEX, A ESTAS HORAS?! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mejor amiga?...JAJAJAJ está bien, te creo...No, te llamaba para decirte que mi tia os invitó a cenar, a ti, a Lex , a tu madre y a Kate...Si, y aceptó, que lo sepas...Asúmelo, tengo mejor poder de convicción que tú...No, no, por muy escritor de éxito que seas en esto te gano...Y que sea la última vez que nos dejes solas con el papeleo, aunque te has perdido las risas que nos echamos Kate y yo contándome anécdotas tuyas.¿Una maldición, enserio Casil?...es la venganza por todo lo que contaste tú ayer...Claro dime...¿un café con dos de vainilla? ¿Para?...está bien.¿Entonces venís a cenar?...Perfecto , hasta la noche. Ah, y dile a Lex cuando despierte que no puedo comer con ella, mi tía me reclama...Que si, que voy ya a por el café, no me olvido, no soy como tú...Besos.-dicho esto colgó, buscó a Kate por allí pero no la encontró.Le preguntó a Ryan por ella y dijo que había ido hasta la morgue. También le preguntó si sabía donde podía comprar un café, Ryan asintió y llamó a Esposito, acompañaron a Salma y así aprovecharon y se tomaron uno ellos. Salma compró el café y volvió, no quería que Beckett volviera y no se la encontrara.<p>

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?¿Es Castle? Tengo varios métodos de tortura- dijo la forense al mismo tiempo que señalaba una mesa llena de material quirúrgico. Y se giró observando a Beckett la cual estaba sentada en una mesa, con las manos tapándose la cara y llorando.-No Lan, creo que es ella.- y dicho esto se echó más a forense corrió abrazarla, no sabía a que se refería, pero nunca había visto a su amiga así.

Salma regresó con el café y lo dejó en el despacho de Beckett tal y como le había dicho Rick. Kate no estaba allí, pero al rato apareció.Vió el café encima de su mesa y observó a Salma, dos mesas separada de la de ella, poniendo caras raras mirando un papel.-Salma,¿ y esto?- dijo refiriéndose al café.-Ah, te lo envía Castle. Eres la primera persona que conozco que toma el café como yo, con dos de vainilla.-y le sonrió-¿Me podrías ayudar con esto? Es que no lo entiendo-Kate se acercó con el café en la mano y se sentó al lado de si, estaba segura que era ella.


	12. Chapter 12

** 13. Charlas pendientes (parte 1)  
><strong>La mañana transcurrió sin casos, Kate ayudó a Salma con el papeleo, se moría de ganas de hacerle preguntas, pero tenía miedo a las respuestas. La Kate temerosa, la que se crea un muro infranqueable reaparecía y no lo iba a permitir, ya le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Rick derrumbarlo, y no iba a permitir que en el hipotético caso de que Salma fuese su hija , la joven tuviera que sufrir lo mismo para conocer a su verdadera madre. Y hablando de Rick, ¿cómo se tomaría él que Kate hubiera tenido una hija y no se lo hubiera contado? La vez que le había mentido con lo del tema de la confesión tras el disparo en el funeral de Montgomery casi echa todo a perder, y ahora tal y como están las cosas con él, Beckett no podría aguantar el no tenerlo. Tiene que hablar con él cuanto antes, ¿pero qué le dice? "Hola Rick cariño, mira es que hace 17 años me quedé embarazada y tuve una hija a la cual di en adopción y creo que puede ser Salma.¿Comemos en el Remy's?" ¿Y si él se lo dice a Salma y ésta se enfada por ello? La cabeza de Kate es un cúmulo de preguntas que no paran de repetirse una y otra vez y que ninguna la lleva a buen puerto. Necesita aire, necesita salir a correr, aunque sea las 12 de la mañana, se levanta y pone rumbo al ascensor hasta que escucha una voz, que al parecer lleva llamándola un buen rato, pero que al estar absorta en sus pensamientos no hizo cuenta de ella.  
>-¡Beckett, Beckett!-Salma se levanta de su silla y agarra del brazo a la detective-¡Tierra llamando a la Detective Beckett!, ¿hay alguien?- Salma agita su mano delante de los ojos de Kate.<br>-Si, si Salma dime, estaba distraída.¿Tienes alguna duda?Bueno, pregúntale a Ryan. No me encuentro muy bien, necesito que me de un poco el aire. ¿Nos vemos luego vale?- y dicho esto le acaricia la mejilla, lo cual sorprende a Salma y se pone en marcha hacia el ascensor. A su vez, la joven gira sobre sus talones y va en busca de Kevin para preguntarle si había hecho bien el informe.-Ryan, Beckett me dijo que comprobaras si esto estaba bien- y le entrega los papeles.-Hay que ver el morro que tiene Kate, primero te pone a ti a hacer el papeleo y luego me manda a mi comprobar si está bien.-comenta Ryan mientras observa el informe-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?.- Ha salido a tomar el aire, no se encontraba bien. La verdad, lleva ausente un buen rato-contesta Salma desde la mesa de Beckett-Oye chicos, ¿qué tal me queda su escritorio? ¿Creeís que algún día llegaré a ser como ella?- en ese momento suena el teléfono de la mesa de Beckett y ésta contesta: -Detective Smith, ¿dígame?- Exposito y Ryan no pueden aguntar la risa al ver a Salma metiéndose en el papel de detective.-Un poco de Beckett si tienes, eres una mini Beckett- comenta Javi entre risas. La cara de Salma , que sigue al teléfono cambia al momento.-Si si... No, no te preocupes...¿Detective Smith? ¿Quién ha hablado de Detective?-y suelta una carcajada-Ay Detective Beckett, usted ya escucha mal,¿ y el audífono?...Está bien, está bien... No, hacer cafés no...No no no, reportarme a robos menos...Lo retiro, lo retiro pero no me reportes a robos que eso tiene pinta de ser muy aburrido...Vale, ¿estás bien?...¿Segura?...¿Y podrás venir a la cena esta noche?...Perfecto...Si si, a las nueve...Recupérate Kate, ya hablo yo con Gates...Saludos- y cuelga. Ryan y Esposito que estaban pendientes de la llamada se acercan a preguntarle a Salma que le ocurre, ella les cuenta que Beckett no se encuentra bien y que le pidió que le avisara a Gates de que no iba a pasar por la comisaría en todo el día a no ser que surgiera un caso. Tras oir que hay que hablar con Gates, Ryan y Esposito le "ceden el honor " a Salma de que vaya ella a hablar con la Capitana, pues al ser la nueva no tendrá tantos problemas, además, Gates trata muy bien a Salma.  
>Salma pone rumbo al despacho de la Capitana y llamá a la puerta.- Señor, ¿se puede?- pregunta solemnemente. -Adelante señorita Smith, ¿todo bien?- y con la mano le ofrece tomar asiento. Salma lo acepta y se sienta.-Si, esta vez no soy yo, es la Detective Beckett, ha tenido que salir porque no se encontraba muy bien. Me pidió por favor que le dijera que no volvería a la comisaría a no ser que no hubiera ningún si esto no pudiera ser no tendría incoveniente en volver. Permítame decirle en su favor que el papeleo y los informes de caso están terminados y solo faltan su firma Capitana.- Salma termina de hablar y Gates le contesta.-Está bien señorita Smith, si todo está acabado hasta usted puede irse, con tal de que me traiga los papeles.- Salma sonríe -Ahora se los traigo.- Y sale del despacho para quitarle los papeles a Ryan.- Venga chicos, que con mucha suerte hoy salís antes de trabajar. Si lo consigo me invitais a comer que lo sepáis.- Y sonríe divertida mientras vuelve al despacho de Gates con los informes.-Aquí tiene Capitana.- Gates coge los papeles y les echa una ojeada. Cuando terminar mira hacia Salma con cara de aprobación y le dice:-está bien Salma, dígales a los detectives Ryan y Esposito que también pueden irse pero que los quiero de vuelta si surge algo.- No se preocupe Capitana, yo misma los traeré si hace falta.-contesta Salma entre sonrisas.-Será una buena detective en unos años Señorita Smith.-le dice Victoria con una sonrisa que es devuelta por la joven y la cual responde.-Eso espero Capitana.-Y sale de la sala hacia su mesa donde empieza a recoger sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Kevin y Javier. Cuando tiene ya todo recogido se acerca al ascensor y dice - Vamos chicos, me debéis una comida en el Remy's.-Ryan y Esposito no se lo pueden creer, Salma a conseguido que les den el día libre. Recogen sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigen al ascensor donde Salma los espera.-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Llevo aquí dos años trabajando con Iron Gates y en la vida nos ha dado el día libre-pregunta Esposito asombrado.- Encantos Salmanios únicos en mi persona. Espero que llevéis dinero en la cartera porque llevo cinco años si pisar Remy's y no sabéis lo que echo de menos tooooooda la carta de batidos.-contesta entre sonrisas. Esposito y Kevin se echan a reir tras el comentario de Salma y salen a la calle para poner rumbo al Remy' mismo tiempo Salma envía un mensaje por el móvil. <em>''Gates ha aceptado sin problemas, espero que te encuentres mejor. Besos, Salm :)''<em>. Al rato le llega la respuesta a su mensaje._ ''Gracias Salma, si me encuentro vemos esta noche. Saludos, Kate''._  
>Al otro lado de la ciudad, Kate se reúne con su padre para contarle lo sucedido. Entra en el bar donde había acordado encontrarse con él y en el fondo del bar lo , se levanta cuando ve a su hija, y la abraza. Se fija en sus ojos hinchados de llorar, y efectivamente, se da cuenta de que dubo de haber algún problema con Rick. Se teme lo peor, cuando lo peor es imaginable<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

** 13. Charlas pendientes (parte 1)  
><strong>La mañana transcurrió sin casos, Kate ayudó a Salma con el papeleo, se moría de ganas de hacerle preguntas, pero tenía miedo a las respuestas. La Kate temerosa, la que se crea un muro infranqueable reaparecía y no lo iba a permitir, ya le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Rick derrumbarlo, y no iba a permitir que en el hipotético caso de que Salma fuese su hija , la joven tuviera que sufrir lo mismo para conocer a su verdadera madre. Y hablando de Rick, ¿cómo se tomaría él que Kate hubiera tenido una hija y no se lo hubiera contado? La vez que le había mentido con lo del tema de la confesión tras el disparo en el funeral de Montgomery casi echa todo a perder, y ahora tal y como están las cosas con él, Beckett no podría aguantar el no tenerlo. Tiene que hablar con él cuanto antes, ¿pero qué le dice? "Hola Rick cariño, mira es que hace 17 años me quedé embarazada y tuve una hija a la cual di en adopción y creo que puede ser Salma.¿Comemos en el Remy's?" ¿Y si él se lo dice a Salma y ésta se enfada por ello? La cabeza de Kate es un cúmulo de preguntas que no paran de repetirse una y otra vez y que ninguna la lleva a buen puerto. Necesita aire, necesita salir a correr, aunque sea las 12 de la mañana, se levanta y pone rumbo al ascensor hasta que escucha una voz, que al parecer lleva llamándola un buen rato, pero que al estar absorta en sus pensamientos no hizo cuenta de ella.  
>-¡Beckett, Beckett!-Salma se levanta de su silla y agarra del brazo a la detective-¡Tierra llamando a la Detective Beckett!, ¿hay alguien?- Salma agita su mano delante de los ojos de Kate.<br>-Si, si Salma dime, estaba distraída.¿Tienes alguna duda?Bueno, pregúntale a Ryan. No me encuentro muy bien, necesito que me de un poco el aire. ¿Nos vemos luego vale?- y dicho esto le acaricia la mejilla, lo cual sorprende a Salma y se pone en marcha hacia el ascensor. A su vez, la joven gira sobre sus talones y va en busca de Kevin para preguntarle si había hecho bien el informe.-Ryan, Beckett me dijo que comprobaras si esto estaba bien- y le entrega los papeles.-Hay que ver el morro que tiene Kate, primero te pone a ti a hacer el papeleo y luego me manda a mi comprobar si está bien.-comenta Ryan mientras observa el informe-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?.- Ha salido a tomar el aire, no se encontraba bien. La verdad, lleva ausente un buen rato-contesta Salma desde la mesa de Beckett-Oye chicos, ¿qué tal me queda su escritorio? ¿Creeís que algún día llegaré a ser como ella?- en ese momento suena el teléfono de la mesa de Beckett y ésta contesta: -Detective Smith, ¿dígame?- Exposito y Ryan no pueden aguntar la risa al ver a Salma metiéndose en el papel de detective.-Un poco de Beckett si tienes, eres una mini Beckett- comenta Javi entre risas. La cara de Salma , que sigue al teléfono cambia al momento.-Si si... No, no te preocupes...¿Detective Smith? ¿Quién ha hablado de Detective?-y suelta una carcajada-Ay Detective Beckett, usted ya escucha mal,¿ y el audífono?...Está bien, está bien... No, hacer cafés no...No no no, reportarme a robos menos...Lo retiro, lo retiro pero no me reportes a robos que eso tiene pinta de ser muy aburrido...Vale, ¿estás bien?...¿Segura?...¿Y podrás venir a la cena esta noche?...Perfecto...Si si, a las nueve...Recupérate Kate, ya hablo yo con Gates...Saludos- y cuelga. Ryan y Esposito que estaban pendientes de la llamada se acercan a preguntarle a Salma que le ocurre, ella les cuenta que Beckett no se encuentra bien y que le pidió que le avisara a Gates de que no iba a pasar por la comisaría en todo el día a no ser que surgiera un caso. Tras oir que hay que hablar con Gates, Ryan y Esposito le "ceden el honor " a Salma de que vaya ella a hablar con la Capitana, pues al ser la nueva no tendrá tantos problemas, además, Gates trata muy bien a Salma.  
>Salma pone rumbo al despacho de la Capitana y llamá a la puerta.- Señor, ¿se puede?- pregunta solemnemente. -Adelante señorita Smith, ¿todo bien?- y con la mano le ofrece tomar asiento. Salma lo acepta y se sienta.-Si, esta vez no soy yo, es la Detective Beckett, ha tenido que salir porque no se encontraba muy bien. Me pidió por favor que le dijera que no volvería a la comisaría a no ser que no hubiera ningún si esto no pudiera ser no tendría incoveniente en volver. Permítame decirle en su favor que el papeleo y los informes de caso están terminados y solo faltan su firma Capitana.- Salma termina de hablar y Gates le contesta.-Está bien señorita Smith, si todo está acabado hasta usted puede irse, con tal de que me traiga los papeles.- Salma sonríe -Ahora se los traigo.- Y sale del despacho para quitarle los papeles a Ryan.- Venga chicos, que con mucha suerte hoy salís antes de trabajar. Si lo consigo me invitais a comer que lo sepáis.- Y sonríe divertida mientras vuelve al despacho de Gates con los informes.-Aquí tiene Capitana.- Gates coge los papeles y les echa una ojeada. Cuando terminar mira hacia Salma con cara de aprobación y le dice:-está bien Salma, dígales a los detectives Ryan y Esposito que también pueden irse pero que los quiero de vuelta si surge algo.- No se preocupe Capitana, yo misma los traeré si hace falta.-contesta Salma entre sonrisas.-Será una buena detective en unos años Señorita Smith.-le dice Victoria con una sonrisa que es devuelta por la joven y la cual responde.-Eso espero Capitana.-Y sale de la sala hacia su mesa donde empieza a recoger sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Kevin y Javier. Cuando tiene ya todo recogido se acerca al ascensor y dice - Vamos chicos, me debéis una comida en el Remy's.-Ryan y Esposito no se lo pueden creer, Salma a conseguido que les den el día libre. Recogen sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigen al ascensor donde Salma los espera.-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Llevo aquí dos años trabajando con Iron Gates y en la vida nos ha dado el día libre-pregunta Esposito asombrado.- Encantos Salmanios únicos en mi persona. Espero que llevéis dinero en la cartera porque llevo cinco años si pisar Remy's y no sabéis lo que echo de menos tooooooda la carta de batidos.-contesta entre sonrisas. Esposito y Kevin se echan a reir tras el comentario de Salma y salen a la calle para poner rumbo al Remy' mismo tiempo Salma envía un mensaje por el móvil. <em>''Gates ha aceptado sin problemas, espero que te encuentres mejor. Besos, Salm :)''<em>. Al rato le llega la respuesta a su mensaje._ ''Gracias Salma, si me encuentro vemos esta noche. Saludos, Kate''._  
>Al otro lado de la ciudad, Kate se reúne con su padre para contarle lo sucedido. Entra en el bar donde había acordado encontrarse con él y en el fondo del bar lo , se levanta cuando ve a su hija, y la abraza. Se fija en sus ojos hinchados de llorar, y efectivamente, se da cuenta de que dubo de haber algún problema con Rick. Se teme lo peor, cuando lo peor es imaginable<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**1****4****. Charlas pendientes (parte 2)**  
>-Katie, cariño, ¡cuánto tiempo!- Jim abraza a su hija-¿Está todo bien con Richard?- pregunta el hombre preocupado.-Si, papá con Rick está todo bien.- se separa del abrazo de su padre y se sienta en la mesa.-¿Pedimos y te lo cuento?- Jim asiente y levanta la mano llamando al camarero.<p>

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en el Remy's, Exposito, Ryan y Salma terminan de pedir unas hamburguesas.-Dios, ¡cómo echaba de menos el Remy's!¡Aquí inventamos la bomba espagueti! - comenta Salma entre risas. Ryan y Exposito se miran extrañados y pregunta los dos a la vez- ¿¡La bomba qué?!- Salma no puede contener la risa y suelta una sonora carcajada.-Preguntarle a Beckett, que os cuente la experiencia.-Los dos detectives se vuelven a ver extrañados. En ese momento un camarero se acerca con las bebidas y la comida de los detectives. Una voz hace que se den la vuelta los tres- Así que, ¿os dan el día libre y ni me avisais?Muy bien, eh, os lo tendré en cuenta.- Lanie se acerca y se sienta al lado de Salma, a la cual saluda con un abrazo, tras haberle dado un beso a Javi y saludar con un abrazo a Kevin.-¿Se puede saber cómo habéis conseguido que os dé el día libre?-mira hacia Exposito , quien a su vez señala a Salma con la cabeza.- ¿Crees que la Capitana se podría resistir a esta carita de angelito?- pregunta la joven poniendo cara de cachorro. Los cuatro se echan a reír.-¿Y Beckett?- Salma responde a la doctora con un:- Se encontraba mal, y salió.-La respuesta no la convenció, sabía que su mejor amiga no se encontraba mal, sobre todo después de lo que le había contado en la morgue unas horas antes.

La comida había pasado en silencio, Jim sabía que no tenía que preguntar. Ella misma se lo contaría, pero cuando vio salir lágrimas de sus ojos ya no pudo evitarlo más,acercó su silla a la de su hija y le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.-Katie, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?- Kate no puede más, se abraza a su padre y comienza a llorar.-Ha vuelto papá, creo que es ella.-Jim abraza a su hija, sin saber muy bien a que se tranquiliza un poco, y la invita a seguir hablando.-Johanna papá, mi hija, tu nieta. Creo que es ella.-La cara de Jim se vuelve blanca. Su nieta, una de las razones por la que superó su problema, esa niña que con apenas tres semanas en su vida le había devuelto la ilusión y la sonrisa. Aún recuerda el día que la dieron en adopción, él no quería, pero entendía a su hija. Sabía que ella tampoco quería aquello, pero no se veía capaz de otra cosa en aquel momento. Jim no sabía que decir y al final optó por preguntar:- ¿Quién es ella?- Beckett, que seguía con la cabeza gacha, levantó la vista y contestó a su padre.-¿Te acuerdas que el otro día te dije que me iba a venir una chica en prácticas?-Jim asintió-Pues esa chica, es Salma, y da la casualidad que es la mejor amiga de Alexis y que llevaban cinco años sin verse pues ella se tuvo que trasladar a Michigan por el trabajo de su tía. Rick la invitó a cenar y me gastaron entre las dos una broma que hizo que lo hizo enfadar y llamó a cada una por su nombre mandándolas a la habitación. Ahí obtuve el primer toque de atención cuando la llamó Salma Johanna Smith. Esa misma noche, Castle me contó que quería ser detective y que buscaba a su madre y que había nacido en julio. Papá, yo no sé que hacer.-Y volvió a llorar, odiaba ver a su hija así e intentó tranquilizarla.-Cariño, antes de ponerte en lo peor, o en lo mejor, intenta confirmarlo. Eres detective, habla con Rick o con ella mismo y sonsácale información.-Kate miró a su padre y pensó que eso mismo era lo que le había dicho Lanie.-¿Y una vez que tenga información qué?¿Si es mi hija qué le digo?¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Y si no es mi hija qué hago?¿La sigo buscando? ¿Dejo las cosas así?Papá, estoy asustada.-Tras decir esto se echó a los brazos de su padre.-Katie , cariño, no pienses en eso ahora. Ve a descansar. Mañana será otro día, si quieres podemos volver a vernos para comer.-Lo que el padre de Kate no sabía era que esa misma noche iba a cenar con su posible hija, y no sabía como iba a ser. Eera o todo o nada. Y apostó por el todo.

En el Remy's los dos detectives, la joven ayudante , la forense y el escritor, que se había incorporado hacía un rato, seguían charlando sobre temas variados, anécdotas,... que consiguieron arrancar varias carcajadas al grupo. En un momento de la tarde, pues lo que había comenzado con una comida, acabó como una merienda, Lanie avisó a la más joven del grupo de las miradas que otro joven de su edad le estaba echando.-Parece que alguien ya te ha echado el ojo-le dijo entre susurros a Salma mientras la golpea con el codo para llamar su atenció se giró y vio a lo que se refería Lanie. Miró hacia el chico y lo saludó con la mano.-Es Dylan, es mi vecino de toda la vida. Cuando me fui nos odiábamos, además era muy feo. Pero estos cinco años le sentaron de maravilla.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y no Lanie no pudo evitar echarse a reir. Sabía que ella y Salma se llevarían bien.


	15. Chapter 15

** 15. Yo te espero cada noche.**

A las ocho y media, Kate y Rick llamaban a la puerta de la casa de Salma, tras el encuentro con su padre, Kate no pudo evitar pasar la tarde llorando hasta que Rick la llamó para avisarla de que la iría a recoger para la cena. Decidió que era el momento de dejar de llorar y prepararse para la cena que probablemente cambiaría su vida. Rick la había notado un poco rara, pero ella achacó eso al dolor de cabeza debido al cansancio. Él le preguntó si quería que pospusieran la cena pero ella "no quería hacerle el feo" a la tía de Salma. Timbraron y Emily les abrió con una sonrisa y un mandilón en el que se leía "A la mejor tía del mundo" y tenía una foto de ella y Salma, cuando esta apenas tendría unos 8 años. A Kate eso le provocó un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así sin saber aún si esa era su hija? Emily los invitó a pasar y entraron a la casa, la cual olía bastante bien, Beckett pudo distinguir el olor de la carne que estaba al horno y pudo distinguir un olor a vainilla que pudo relacionar con unas galletas que reposaban sobre una bandeja en la isleta de la cocina. Castle hablaba con Emily mientras la detective inspeccionaba un poco la casa, fijándose en las fotos de que había por el salón en las cuales aparecía Salma. Cogió una en la que Salma y Alexis estaban disfrazadas de princesas delante de una tarta en la que se leía: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Salm!. -En esa foto cumplía los seis años, y esa misma tarde me caí y me rompí la pierna. Me enfadé mucho con el médico porque me manchó la camiseta de escayola, y esa era mi camiseta favorita. ¿Te encuentras mejor? He hecho mis galletas de vainilla, ya verás como al probarlas se te pasa todo.-Salma había bajado y se había acercado a Kate sigilosamente.- Si, ya me encuentro mejor, aún así estoy deseosa de probar esas galletas, en cuanto llegué fue lo primero que olí- le respondió con una sonrisa.-Oye, y gracias por disculparme hoy delante de la Capitana- le dijo y le acarició la mejilla, no podía evitarlo.- No te preocupes, creo que en el departamento te echarán más veces ahora que saben que si yo hablo con Gates ella nos va a dar la tarde libre-le respondió la joven con una sonrisa. Se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban Rick y Emily donde la joven se adelantó para abrazar al escritor, quién le respondió al abrazo. De pronto el timbre sonó y Salma se abalanzó a abrir la puerta.-¡Tia Martha!- y se echó a los brazos de aquella mujer que tantas veces la había cuidado y que tantas veces la había llevado a ver todos eso musicales que le gustaban tanto.-Oh querida, déjame que te vea.- dijo Martha, cogiendo de la mano a la joven y haciéndola girar para observarla mejor.-Estás preciosa, estos cinco años te han sentado de maravilla, ¡estás echa una mujercita! En unos años ya estarás representando alguno de esos musicales que tanto nos gustan a las dos.- Detrás de Martha entró Alexis, la cual se abrazó a Salma y se excusaron diciendo que subían a la habitación de la morena para enseñarle unos modelos de ropa.  
>Mientras abajo, los mayores compartían una copa de vino, arriba las jóvenes disfrutaban de las vistas del vecino de Salma. De pronto, este se acercó a la ventana y les dijo- Vaya , vaya, pero si son los dos Ángeles de Castle,¡bienvenida de morena! A la pelirroja no la saludo que la suelo ver más a menudo- y dicho ésto le echó la lengua.-¿Pasarán los años y nos seguirás llamando así?- preguntó Salma de manera coqueta.- Qué bien lo sabes Salma. ¿Cuándo llegaste? - le preguntó el joven.-La semana pasada, he estado instalándome estos días porque esta es la definitiva y ya no nos mudamos más.- Alexis que sentía que sobraba en esa conversación, pues conocía muy bien lo perdidamente enamorada que estuviera su mejor amiga de Dylan, se puso a buscar en la habitación hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: la caja de investigaciones de Salma. La abrió y empezó a ver esos documentos que tan bien conocía y otros nuevos que supuso que abría consegido mientras estaba en Michigan. Vió uno que le llamó la atención.- Oye Salm, ¿y estos papeles con nombres de abogados?- la morena se giró echándole una mirada de odio a su amiga por interrumpir la charla con su amor platónico y se despidió de él prometiéndole volver a hablar pronto.- Esos documentos son los nombres de los abogados que supuestamente tramitaron mi adopción pero no pude obtener nada más pues son de hace bastante tiempo y esas direcciones ya no son las del despacho. Estoy igual que cuando me fui , Lex.- respondió triste.-No estás como cuando te fuiste tonta, ahora estás a punto de convertirte en detective. Tienes la opción de pedirle ayuda a Kate o a mi padre, ahora es diferente. Y dejando este tema, ¿qué tal el reencuentro con Dylan eh?- le dijo la pelirroja se empezó a poner roja y le tiró un cojín a la cara.- Cállate!- y ambas se echaron a reir. En ese momento, Martha llamó a la puerta para avisarle a las niñas que la cena ya estaba lista y las tres bajaron a junto el resto.<p>

La cena transcurrió normal, Kate se sentía un poco extraña al principio, pero luego, tras los diversos comentarios que le fue haciendo Salma por lo bajo que no evitaron que la detective se atragantara con el vino por culpa de la risa causada por estos. El sentido del humor de la joven le sorprendía y Rick no podía evitar mirar extrañado a las dos chicas que cuchicheaban cosas y no paraban de reí ajenas a la conversación. Pero todo cambió cuando este último se refirió a la joven con un:- Salma, ¿quién va a estar de cumple en las próximas semanas? Sabes que la tradición es ir a festejar el 4 de julio a Los Hamptons y luego quedarnos allí para celebrar tu cumpleaños el día 8.- En ese momento Kate palideció y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a sus ojos y que una presión golpeara su pecho, se excusó preguntando donde era el baño y se adentró en él liberando allí la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento. Johanna, busca su madre y cumple años el 8 de julio. Como su hija, Salma era su hija. Lo que empezó siendo un llanto de pena y ansiedad, ahora lo era en parte de alegría. Intentó recomponerse y salió mostrando su mejor cara. Con un " me encontraba un poco mal, solo es un dolor de cabeza" bastó para que Rick la creyera. Las niñas ya no estaban en la mesa, según le dijo Martha, habían subido a cambiarse pues iban a salir un rato. Kate preguntó a Emily si podía subir a junto de ellas y subió. Llamó a la puerta y se encontró a Salma ya cambiada enseñandole modelos a fondo sonaba una canción de una cantante española, creía que el título era 'Te espero cada noche'. La joven, que llevaba un vestido de sisas gordas rosa fucsia, por encima de las rodillas con una cazadora de cuero negra y que se había maquillado un poco más de lo normal, tarareaba esa canción con cierto brillo en los ojos. Al mismo tiempo,le ofrecía a Alexis un vestido del estilo del suyo en un amarillo limón y la pelirroja lo veía con una cara de no poco convencimiento.-Vamos Alexis, pruébatelo anda. Si quieres te dejo la falda de lentejuelas que te enseñé , ¿a ti cual te gusta más?- le preguntó. Beckett, que se había sentado en la cama, le respondió a Alexis que se probara el vestido y le dijo a Salma que si quería que la peinara. La joven aceptó, y mientras Alexis finalmente se ponía el vestido amarillo con un blazer beige y unas cuñas a juego, Kate hizo una trenza de espiga a la joven.- ¿Ese escote no es demasiado... demasiado?- preguntó finalmente tras terminarle la trenza.- No, es el perfecto para la edad.-le contestó Salma, al tiempo que se calzaba unos tacones negros y se ponía un collar.-Dios mío Salma, ¿son unos Louis Vuitton?- dijo la detective admirando los zapatos de la joven.-Capricho de la tía Emily por mis buenas notas-respondió con una sonrisa.- Ya me los puedes ir dejando, como jefa tuya que soy- respondió Beckett con cierto aire de superioridad.-Ya te gustaría- respondió Salma. En ese momento, Alexis salió y recibió piropos de las dos.- Dios Lexi, para la semana le cojemos la tarjeta a tu padre y nos vamos a comprarte unos cuantos de estos, ¡estás espectacular!Ay, cuando te vea Brandon- le dijo la morena mientras le ofrecía una gargantilla a juego con los zapatos. Tras el último comentario, la pelirroja le dio un pequeño empujón a Salma que hizo que perdiera el equilibro y acabara tirada en cama , haciendo reir a la pelirroja y a la detective.-La verdad es que estás muy guapa Alexis, te sienta muy bien ese queréis os pudo acompañar en esa tarde de compras-La aludida abrazó a Kate y le dio las gracias y ambas aceptaron irse de compras con ella. -Ni se os ocurra meteros en líos, como lleguéis borrachas os enteráis, que tengo amigos en tooooodas las comisarias.-les dijo a modo de advertencia a lo que las chicas contestaron con un:¡Señor, si señor! con gesto incluído. Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír y siguiéndoles el juego contestó un: ¡Formen filas y marche!¡Un dos, un dos! Las tres empezaron a reír y las niñas cogieron sus bolsos y se dirigieron las tres hacia abajo.  
>Al llegar abajo, recibieron piropos por parte de Rick, Emily y Martha. Las chicas se marcharon, prometiendo llegar temprano y los cuatro se quedaron allí charlando. Fuera las esperabam Dylan y Brandon, quienes las había invitado a salir , diciéndoles que había un bar nuevo por la zona que estaba bastante bien, y ambas, al ver que sus correspondientes amores platónicos las habían invitado no pudieron decir que no, sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro sabía lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

** 16. Feliz cumpleaños  
><strong>

La luz entraba por la rendijas de la habitación de Salma, al tiempo Alexis entraba con la bandeja del desayuno. -Ey, remolona, feliz cumpleañ , sé que has echado de menos mis desayunos cumpleañeros en estos cinco años. Además, te traigo el regalo de Dylan que me lo dio antes de marcharnos de Nueva York. Pero antes, tienes que abrir el mio ya lo sabes. -Salma se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos hacia su amiga buscando su abrazo.- Gracias Lex, te quiero, ya lo sabes. La pelirroja besó la frente de su amiga y le entregó un papel enrollado con un lazo rosa. Al deshacer el lazo, Salma se encontró con un collage de fotos de ella y Alexis, desde muy pequeñas, hasta una que se habían echo la noche anterior. En la parte de atrás del folio se leía un 'Y esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Feliz cumpleaños a la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener. Te quiero.' Salma abrazó a su amiga y empezaron a desayunar. Cuando cogió la bandeja observó una cajita con un lazo rojo. - ¿Y esto? - Alexis le hizo señas para que lo abriera mientras se tomaba uno de los cupcakes que había en su bandeja. La cumpleañera no se demoró más y abrió la caja , encontrándose con un colgante que tenía un llamador de ángeles plateado , con una correa de caucho en rosa palo. Salma ya sabía de quien era el regalo, aún así cogió la carta y empezó a leerla. _'Feliz cumpleaños enana, ya tienes mi edad, ahora no tiene sentido que te llame así. Pero lo seguiré haciendo, siempre fuiste una enana, y ahora más que nunca lo eres, pero es diferente, ahora eres MI enana. Llevamos juntos poco más de un mes, pero llevo esperando estar contigo desde que tengo uso de razón. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me metía contigo y te llama niña mimada? Aunque ahora sigas siendo una niña mimada, si me metía contigo era porque me gustabas. Si , vale siempre me has gustado. Borra esa sonrisa de la cara que tienes ahora mismo. Cuando te fusite a Michigan me sentí un cobarde por no haberte dicho que me gustabas, así que en cuanto descubrí que te quedabas me decidí a no dejarte escapar. Y ahora que te tengo, olvídate de alejarte de mi. No va a ser posible. Me hubiera encantado estar ahí, ya lo sabes, pero no todos tenemos un casi padre millonario con una casa en Los Hamptons. Aún así, espero que te guste mi regalo y que te ayude a buscar a tu ángel. Te quiero mi niña, felices 17. Primero de muchos, Dylan.'_ Salma terminó de leer con lágrimas en los ojos y apretó la carta contra su pecho. Echaba de menos a su novio, pero ese había sido uno de los mejores regalos de su vida.

Iba a coger el teléfono para llamarlo cuando su tía golpeó en la puerta y entró para felicitarle el cumpleaños junto con su tía Martha. -Mi pequeña, feliz cumpleaños cariño.- Salma se abrazó a su tia, la cual depositó unos sonoros besos en su pelo. Salma acabó soltando las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, ya no solo por el regalo de Dylan ni por el abrazo de su tía, si no porque el día de su cumpleaños no podía evitar acordarse de su madre. Su tía se dio cuenta de los sollozos y la abrazó más fuerte, soltándola luego para que Martha le pudiera felicitar el cumpleaños. -Oh querida, diecisiete años, a esa edad me presenté yo a mi primer casting. Ven aquí. - La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta abrazarla. - Y pensar que la última vez que te felicité el cumpleaños me quedabas por debajo de los hombros y ahora ya casi me superas. - Salma no pudo evitar reírse. Las dos mujeres salieron, dejando a las jóvenes que se vistieran y terminaran de desayunar. Alexis que sabía lo que solía ocurrir en ese momento del día en el todos los cumpleaños de Salma, la volvió a abrazar y le secó las lágrimas. -Ey, Salm, ya está, venga, vamos a vestirnos, ¡qué tienes que abrir los regalos!. - Salma asintió y abrió la maleta donde estaba su ropa. Cogió un pantalón corto rojo a juego con una camiseta blanca a rayas azul marina y se calzó unas New Balance azules marinas. Alexis sin embargó optó por un vestido playero rosa claro y unas sandalias beiges. Se metieron en el baño a lavarse los dientes y mientras tanto Salma iba contestando a las diversas felicitaciones que le habían dejado sus amistades por las redes sociales. Al salir del baño, empezó a sonar el teléfono, era Dylan. - Dylan, gracias por el regalo,me has hecho llorar que lo sepas...¿Que si me gustó? Me encantó tonto, pero no hacía falta... A mi también me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, lo sabes. Te echo mucho de menos...- Salma fue bajando hasta la cocina con la bandeja del desayuno en la mano y se encontró a Rick y Kate, abrazándose.- Sobretodo si todo a mi alrededor son muestras de cariño de parejas enamoradas...- dijo con cierto recelo echándole la lengua a la pareja- Nada, tonterías mías...Vale perfecto, luego te llamo... yo también te quiero tonto...Chao.- y colgó. En cuanto se giró se encontró a Rick delante de ella cogiéndola en brazos y levantándola.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Salma!Ay, que loquita te trae Dylan eh?- Salma se abrazó a Rick y le dió un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias Casil, no sabes lo que echaba de menos celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí. - en ese momento se separó del abrazo de Castle, éste le buscó los ojos con la mirada, sabía lo que solía pasar ese día y no hizo falta que preguntara nada, Salma lo comprendió perfectamente. - Si Rick, ya he estado llorando, no puedo evitarlo, ya lo sabes. Me acuerdo de ella y... -los ojos de Salma se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Castle la abrazó pero ella se separó. - No me abraces ahora que si no me pongo a llorar y se me estropea el rímmel.- Kate al otro lado de la cocina, miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta, sabía perfectamente lo que Salma sentía pues ella estaba igual. Se acercó a la joven para abrazarla y desearle un buen cumpleaños y así lo hizo. Esta noche se lo diría, de hoy no pasaba.

* * *

><p><em>Unas semanas atrás, tras salir de la cena en casa de Salma, mientras Kate entraba en su apartamento recibió una llamada de Lanie. - Dime Lane- contestó agotada tirándose en el sofá. Al otro lado de la línea la forense empezó a hablar. - Kate, no me mates, pero hoy salimos todos a comer pues Gates les dio el dia libre a los chicos y a Salma y nos fuimos al Remy's. Pues bien, allí Salma se sentó a mi lado y tenía un pelo caído en el hombro y yo se lo quité y no me pude resistir y ahora lo tengo aquí analizandolo con muestras de tu adn.- dijo de manera atropellada. Beckett, cada vez que su amiga iba contando los sucesos, iba abriendo más los ojos.- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ? TE MATO LANIE, TE MATO. Yo no sé si estoy preparada para esto. Además después de la cena de hoy...- la detective no pudo evitar echarse a llorar- Lanie yo... no estoy segura de esto...- el timbre de su casa sonó. Kate no quiso abrir, no podía dejar que Castle la viera así. -Abre- dijo Lanie al otro lado del teléfono. Se levantó y abrió, encontrándose a su mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta. -Yo... Kate, no estaba segura de esto pero... ya sabes como soy, no me pude resistir... Si quieres cuando lleguen los resultados tiro la carta, pero creo que deberías saberlo.- tras decir esto, la forense recibió un abrazo de su amiga, al cual respondió y acobijó en sus brazos mientras ésta lloraba. Cuando la respiración de Beckett se fue acompasando, la detective susurró un gracias a su amiga. - No hay de que Kate, para eso estoy. Cuando lleguen los resultados te llamo, ¿vale? Y ahora intenta descansar, nos vemos mañana.- Y Lanie salió del apartamento. A Kate le esperaba una larga noche, pero al final, con los recuerdos de las tres semanas que su hija pasara con ella, Morfeo acabó haciendo su trabajo y la detective cayó derrotada en su cama. Le esperaba una laaaaarga espera.<em>

* * *

><p>El día pasó entre risas, sorpresas y regalos. Tras una mañana en la que Salma y Alexis habían disfrutado de la playa, llegó la hora de prepararse para la "pequeña cena" que Rick organizaba en el cumpleaños de la joven. Ella, Alexis, Rick, Martha y Emily cenaban siempre juntos el 8 de julio, en la terraza de la casa del escritor, el lugar favorito de Salma. Pero este año era distinto y Salma no sabía nada. Ella y Alexis se fueron de compras y disfrutaron de una buena sesión de peluquería para estar guapas para la noche, en la cual iban a salir para celebrar el cumpleaños las dos solas. Alexis le siguió la corriente a su mejor amiga, aunque sabía que eso de pasar la noche solas iba a ser complicado. Tras permitirse ambas algún que otro capricho en ropa, volvieron a casa a prepararse para la cena, eran ya las ocho y todavía quedaba mucha fiesta por delante.<p>

En la casa, Kate se había pasado el día intranquila. Si ya últimamente estaba bastante nerviosa, hoy lo estaba más. Intentó dsifrutar del día de playa con Rick, pero apenas disfrutó ella ni lo dejó disfrutar a él. En la inmensidad del océano, en la playa que había bajo la casa de su novio, Kate lloró mientras se bañaba intentando que el mar enjuagara sus lágrimas. Hoy era el día del cumpleaños de su hija, la tenía a escasos metros de ella y solo la había felicitado con un simple abrazo. No se había atrevido a contarle a Salma que ella era su madre, después de como la había visto esa mañana en la cocina , se sentía una cobarde. Pero tenía que contárselo, sabía desde hacía exactamente una semana el resultado de la prueba, y aunque la ansiedad que sentía era grande, el miedo al rechazo era peor. Pero no podía seguir así. Esta noche, en un momento que la joven estuviera sola iría a hablar con ella. Aunque eso de que estuviera sola iba a ser difícil.

* * *

><p><em>-Beckett, ha llamado Lanie, dice que ya han llegado el resultado de las pruebas y que tú ya sabías de que se trataba. Pero, pensándolo bien, no hay asesinatos... Kate, ¿estás embarazada?- Beckett rodó los ojos y se fue obviando el comentario de Esposito. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la morgue y sacarse esos nervios que la carcomían por dentro. En el instante que iba a coger el ascensor, este se abrió dando paso a Salma que traía un muffin de chocolate. Desde que se enteró que Castle le traía el café con vainilla, ella había decidido traerle la magdalena para que lo acompañara. -Oh Beckett, he ido a por el muffin, ¿me he perdido algún asesinato?- preguntó mientras le ofrecía el dulce. - No Salma, no hay asesinatos, solo papeleo. Te lo he dejado todo encima de tu mesa, ahora voy a visitar a Lanie. En un rato nos vemos.- le respondió mientras se comía el pastel y le acariciaba la mejilla a la joven. No podía evitarlo, llevaba apenas dos semanas con ella y ya la quería como una hija, como su hija. Pues Kate estaba segura que esa niña, era su Johanna. E iba ir a descubrirlo ahora mismo. Se dirigió a la morgue con más nervios que nunca. Entró y se abalanzó sobre el sobre que le tendía su amiga. Jugó con él en sus manos, no sabía si quería abrirlo o no. Finalmente Lanie se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió ella. -¿ Tú quieres que me dé un infarto esperando o qué?- abrió el sobre y empezó a leer. Kate se sentó en una de las mesas y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Unos momentos después, sintió los brazos de Lanie rodeándola. - No me voy a hacer a la idea de escuchar a Salma llamándote mamá. Felicidades.- y depositó un beso en su frente. Kate comenzó a llorar, estaba vez de alegría. Todavía quedaba mucho camino por andar y muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero por fin empeza a volver a ser plenamente feliz.<em>

* * *

><p>La noche llegó y las dos jóvenes se preparaban para la cena. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido color turquesa largo ajustado, con un collar de un azul oscuro y unos tacones a juego. Llevaba su pelo perfectamente planchado con una pequeña trenza recogiéndole el flequillo. La cumpleañera sin embargo, se había puesto un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores de diversos colores, largo también y flojo, acompañado de unas cuñas en color beige y con el colgante que su novio le había regalado. El peinado de ésta era una trenza de lado bastante informal, dejando caídos algunos de sus mechones con esos tirabuzones que la definían. Habían quedado en comenzar a cenar a las diez, sin embargo aún no habían terminado de prepararse y ya eran las diez y cuarto. - Chicas venga, estamos esperando por vosotras.- les gritó Rick desde el piso de abajo. - Ya va, es Alexis, que aunque no te lo creas , yo ya estoy lista y ella no.- respondió Salma. La pelirroja sabía que esa era la señal de que todo estaba listo abajo , y una vez fingió que estaba lista, salió del baño y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando pasar a Salma primero, ya que era la destinataria de la sorpresa. A medida que iban bajando las escaleras, la oscuridad se iba adueñando de la casa y de repente: ¡SORPRESA! Salma no se lo podía creer, en el salón estaban Dylan, Rick, Kate, su tía, Martha, Brandon, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan con su Jenny y alguna que otra amiga. Salma se giró buscando a Alexis, la cual la abrazó y le susurró un 'Esta mañana te he dicho que esto no había echo más que empezar. Te quiero.' Se soltó del abrazo de su amiga y fue a saludar primeramente a su novio. Con un dulce beso en los labios, él le deseó un cumpleaños feliz y tocó el llamador de ángeles que le habia regalado. - Veo que te ha gustado- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.- ¿ Y tenías pensado salir así de guapa de fiesta sin contar conmigo? Muy bien eh- le dijo divertido. Ella le volvió a dar un beso y con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a abrazar a Rick. -Gracias, gracias, gracias Casil. No pudo tener un mejor cumpleaños.- Rick la separó para mirarla a los ojos.- No hay de que Salm, eres como una hija para mi y como una hermana para Alexis, es lo menos que podía hacer.- Kate al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció y buscó con los ojos a su mejor amiga, la cual le preguntó con la mirada si se lo había dicho y la detective negó, haciendo que la forense rodara los ojos. Luego abrazó a Salma y empezó a pensar en como se lo iba a decir. Le quedaba poco tiempo ya. Salma continuó saludando a todos los invitados sin saber lo que se le venía encima.<p>

* * *

><p>Tras una agradable cena que un catering había preparado, llegó el momento de los regalos. Empezó su tía Emily, que le entregó un estuche alargado. Salma en cuanto vió lo que contenía la caja no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Era la pulsera que llevaba cuando su tía la adoptó y por lo tanto, sería un regalo de su madre o de su familia biológica. Su tía se la había arreglado, pues con el paso de los años le había quedado pequeña. Kate, en cuanto vio la pulsera, no le hizo falta acercarse para verla mejor, reconocería esa pulsera entre un millón. Constaba de cuatro elefantes uno por cada miembro de la familia. Lanie, que sabía la historia, frotó su mano por la espalda de su amiga dándole fuerzas, sabía que las iba a necesitar.<p>

Los siguientes regalos fueron los de Martha y Rick, unas entradas para ir a ver un musical y unas Air Max respectivamente, Salma abrazó a ambos, levantando las entradas para enseñarselas a Alexis y decirle un ' Te vienes con nosotras' y ambas se echaron a reir. Llegó el turno de los de la 12; Beckett, Ryan, Lanie, Esposito y hasta Gates le había hecho un regalo en común, una cámara réflex, pues sabían lo mucho que le gustaba a Salma la fotografía pues no era la primera vez que la pillaban manejando las cámaras de las evidencias. La joven promete sacar luego fotos y continúa abriendo regalos. Es el turno de los regalos de sus amigas, fueron tres las que vinieron al cumpleaños, Paula, Stana y Sofía, que junto a Alexis eran sus íntimas. Las tres chicas, que sabía lo coqueta que era la cumpleañera se decidieron a regalarla una blusa vichy blanca y rosa ; un polo azul marino y rojo y un vestido largo básico rojo a juego con un collar respectivamente. Salma abrazó a las tres y abrió el próximo regalo, el de Brandon. Éste le regaló una caja que contenía una botella de vodka toda tapada para que los mayores no pudieran verla. Con una nota que ponía 'Hace unas semanas me dijiste que tú eras feliz con una de estas. Voilá!' Salma empezó a reírse y le dio un pequeño puñetazo al joven, era el novio de su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de su novio, y en parte también era su mejor amigo. Había sido el intermediario en la relación de Salma y Dylan y la joven le había cogido mucho cariño por ello. Tras Brandon una caja enorme aparece delante de ella, es el regalo de Alexis. - Cuando te digo que esto no ha hecho más que empezar no miento, te quiero.- y la vuelve a abrazar. Salma se acerca a la caja y empieza a abrirla. Hay de todo, un álbum con fotos de ambas y recortes, la colonia favorita de Salma, y un montón de objetos que, aunque para el resto del mundo son cosas insignificantes, para ellas dos tienen un gran valor. Una pequeña cajita, desentona en el interior. Salma la abre y se encuentra con una cadena de la que cuelga medio corazón y que tiene grabado en la parte de atrás: "Alexis". Salma alza los ojos tras verla y se encuntra su mejor amiga señalando la cadena que tiene ella colgada del cuello en la que está la otra mitad y que pone "Salma". No lo puede evitar y vuelve a abrazar a su amiga, esta vez ambas con lágrimas en los ojos. -Por muchos kilómetros que pasen...- empieza a decir Salma- ...Una hermana es una hermana.- concluye Alexis. Todos miran enternecidos la imagen. Ellas se separan, se secan las lágrimas mutuamente y se echan a reir. - Y ahora, ¡que suene la música!

Empezaron a bailar y Salma, con la cámara colgada del cuello no para de quitarse fotos con todos los invitados. - ¿Y conmigo no te quitas una foto? - siente un abrazo por la espalda y los labios de su novio besan su cuello. -Contigo las que quieras, pero ahora no. Ahora tengo que hacer lo que hago cada vez que es la noche de mi cumpleaños. Necesito salir a pasear por ahí , que me dé un poco el aire. Luego en cuanto vuelva nos sacamos mil y una , ¿vale?- y dicho esto le da un beso y se dirige hacia la playa. Alexis la ve irse, y golpea a su padre en el pecho para que la mire. -Alexis tranquila, sabes como es Salma, necesita desahogarse un poco, ve a tranquilizar a Dylan que no ha quedado muy bien.- y así lo hace la pelirroja.

Kate, que ha visto como se iba la joven hacia la playa y ha escuchado la conversación entre su Castle y Alexis, decide subir a la habitación a por el sobre. Es el momento, se disculpa con Castle diciendo que va al baño y le dirije una mirada a Lanie para que la siga al dormitorio. -Voy a hacerlo Lane, le voy a dar el sobre con el resultado a Salma, se lo debo.- la forense abraza a su amiga.- Kate , no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Ahora, sal ahí y ve a recuperar a tu hija. Kate coge el sobre y se dirije hasta la playa, donde se encuentra su hija sentada, jugando con la arena. Se acerca a ella y se agacha hasta sentarse a su lado. -Hola- le seca una lágrima que cae por su mejilla.- Feliz cumpleaños Salma, creo que debería saber esto.- Salma, mira hacia ella extrañada y coge el sobre que Beckett le ofrece y la observa irse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Siento dejaros así, pero estoy escribiendo a correr pues tengo un examen mañana y necesito estudiar. Siento si hay faltas, lo he escrito a correr. Se agradecen las reviews, no dejéis de seguirme en twitter: SalmaSmith12. Saludos!<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**No tenía pensado subir capítulo tan pronto, pero me hacía mucha ilusión subir este capítulo. Espero que os guste, no dejéis de dejar reviews. Además sois varios los que me pedíais que continuara y se lo frustrante que es para los lectores quedarse en un capítulo y querer seguir leyendo sin poder pues aún no hay continuación. Sin más dilación, ahí va.**

* * *

><p><strong>17. Mamá ya está aquí.<br>**

Salma cogió el sobre y lo miró extrañada. No entendía nada. Se giró buscando a Beckett pero ya no estaba allí. Cogió los zapatos que estaban a su lado y con el sobre en la mano se puso a caminar por la arena mientras lo veía extrañada. Al llegar al final de la playa se sentó en una roca y decidió abrirlo. Era una carta con el remitente de Laboratorios Stephenson's. Miró hacia el horizonte buscando en todos los recovecos de su mente intentando buscar algo que le diera una pista sobre eso. Nada. Sin más dilación, se dispuso a abrir el sobre. Sacó una carta que tenía el sello de esos mismo laboratorios y que decía así. "_Hechas_ l_as persistentes investigaciones en las dos pruebas de ADN realizadas, desde Laboratorios Stephenson's podemos decir y afirmar que las dos dueñas de ambas muestras (Katherine Houghton Beckett y Salma Johanna Smith) mantienen una relación parento filial."_ Había una tabla con las semejanzas encontradas, pero Salma no entendía nada de esa tabla ni de la carta. ¿Era acaso Beckett su madre? Eso era lo que ponía la carta, pero Salma no se lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo buscándola, la tenía a escasos metros de ella. Se echó a llorar. No sabía que hacer. Lloró y lloró hasta que vio acercarse a Dylan preocupado. - Ey enana, ¿estás bien?- Salma se abrazó a su novio y lloró en sus brazos.- Ey cariño, Salma, tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasó?- la volvió a abrazar e intentó tranquilizarla. Salma se relajó un poco en sus brazos y buscó alguna escusa que poner, creía que lo mejor era hablar con Kate antes de ir por ahí diciendo que era su madre. Se agarró al brazo de su novio e intentó esconder el sobre en sus zapatos y pusieron rumbo a la casa.

* * *

><p>Kate entró en el salón y se dirigió a por su mejor amiga para refugiarse en sus brazos y soltar esas lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde hacia un buen rato. Había pasado uno de los momentos más difíciles, el momento de darle el sobre. Se volvió a sentir cobarde por no haberse quedado allí mientras Salma leía la carta. Pero ahora todo estaba hecho ya. Desde la ventana de su habitación vio a su hija caminar de vuelta a la casa con Dylan. ¿Y si se lo contó a él? ¿Y si se enteraba Rick antes de que ella se lo dijera? Lo que pensó que iba a ser fácil se estaba convirtiendo en una locura. Primero tendría que hablar con Salma pero ¿ y si la joven no quería saber nada de ella? ¿O debería hablar primero con Castle? Decidió dejar de pensar y dirigirse hacia abajo. Que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar. Al llegar abajo, su hija estaba bailando con sus amigas pero tenía la vista perdida. Kate sabía perfectamente como se sentía. Mientras la miraba; la joven, como sabiendo que estaba siendo observada, salió de su ensimismamiento. Sus miradas se cruzaron Kate no sabía que hacer, pero su hija sí. Le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió bailando con sus amigas. Kate en ese momento suspiró aliviada.<br>Después de unos cuantos bailes, la cumpleañera cogió la cámara que le habían regalado y siguió sacándose fotos con sus amigas y su novio. Necesita distraerse pero le era imposible. Su madre, estaba en la misma sala que ella, ¿cómo podía estar tranquila? También se fotografió con su tía a la cual le dijo en un susurro que por culpa del alto volumen su tía no pudo llegar a escuchar. - La he encontrado-.

* * *

><p>Llegó la hora de que la música se apagara y cada invitado fuese a sus habitaciones correspondientes. A pesar de que eran muchos, la casa era bastante grande. Los siete jóvenes; Salma, Alexis, Dylan, Brandon, Stana, Sofía y Paula se quedaron en el jardín en tiendas de campaña. Y los adultos descansaron en las diversas habitaciones de la casa. Los jóvenes se bebieron la botella de vodka que Brandon le había regalado a la cumpleañera y alguna que otra botella más que pudieron robar de la bodega de Castle. Alexis había notado a Salma distante, quiso hablar con ella, y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero sabía el porqué estaba así. El tema de su madre la seguía trayendo de cabeza. Lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que todo estaba ya resuelto. Salma se fue temprano para cama, eran solamente las tres y se metió ya en su tienda, la que compartía con su mejor amiga, alegando que mañana se despertarían temprano para volver a Nueva York y no quería tener ojeras. El resto de los jóvenes se rieron y dejaron a su amiga dormir. Salma metida en su saco pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día de hoy. Este había sido sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Los días siguientes iban a ser duros y llenos de preguntas y respuestas. Pero lo más importante ya había pasado. Intentó dormir pero le fue imposible. Cuando Alexis se metió en la tienda pasadas las 4, la morena seguía despierta pero intentó no moverse mucho para que su amiga no se diera cuenta. La madrugada se le estaba haciendo larguísima y a las 5 y cuarto decidió salir de la tienda e ir a su habitación a por algo de ropa de deporte. Necesitaba correr, sentirse libre e intentar pensar con claridad. Entró despacio en la casa y subió las escaleras sigilosamente hasta llegar a su habitación, donde sus tías dormían. Con mucho cuidado, se cogió unos pantalones cortos de deporte, la camiseta que Dylan le había prestado de los Chicago Bulls y unos tenis y , de la manera que entró en la habitación, salió. Se dirigió al baño a cambiarse y una vez estaba lista, cogió su Iphone con sus auriculares y se dispuso a correr por la playa. No eran las 6 y ya había dado dos vueltas a la playa.<p>

Su cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas: ¿por qué una chica como Kate, tan noble y tan amante de la justicia, dió a una pobre niña en adopción? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan fría que, después de pasar tres semanas con su hija la podía haber dado en adopción? ¿Cómo podía vivir con eso? Salma se auto-castigó a si misma, no podía juzgar a Kate de esa manera sin antes saber el por qué. Pero no podía evitarlo. La música sonaba en sus auriculares, pero Salma hacía tiempo que dejara de prestarle atención. En su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo: Katherine Beckett es tu madre. Y ella ni se había acercado a decírselo, había sido una cobarde. La fecha de la carta era de hace una semana, sabía que era su hija todo ese tiempo y no se lo dijo. No, Salma no podía enfadarse con ella. ¡Era su madre! Y si hubiera sido ella la que descubriera que Kate era su madre, probablemente también hubiera esperado un tiempo para decírselo. El sol hacía ya tiempo que había salido, y Salma, derrotada por no haber dormido en toda la noche y la hora y pico que estuviera corriendo por la playa; tras sentarse en la arena a descansar, cayó dormida en la playa.

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien ha visto a Salma?- preguntó Alexis saliendo de su tienda de campaña, extrañada al no encontrar a su amiga dentro.- Se que ayer se fue temprano a dormir, pero aun así le gusta dormir hasta tarde.- Miró hacia sus amigos que negaban con la cabeza.- Iré a dentro a buscarla.- Brandon la acompañó y Paula, todavía desde su saco de dormir pidió que trajeran de paso unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. El resto secundó la conversación. Los dos chicos entraron en casa, agarrados de la mano, hasta que apareció Castle delante de ambos y Brandon soltó rápidamente a su novia. Sabía que Rick era legal, pero respecto a su hija metía miedo. -Oh vamos Brandon, ¿de verdad sueltas a Alexis cuando paso cerca vuestra? Tranquilo, no muerdo. A no ser que le hagas daño a mi hija, ahí escapa por tu bien.- eso solo obtuvo una contestación de Alexis.- ¡Papá!- y lo reprimió con un golpe en el brazo.- Te quedas sin beso de buenos días- le dijo a su padre, el cual puso morritos.- A todo esto, ¿has visto a Salma?- Kate, que llegaba en ese momento a la cocina y escuchó la pregunta no pudo evitar preocuparse. -¿Qué ha pasado con Salma?- preguntó a la joven. -No lo sé, cuando me desperté no estaba en la tienda y ella no es precisamente de las madrugadoras.- Mientras Alexis decía esto, se había acercado a abrazar a Kate. Rick desde la otra punta dijo no haber visto a Salma, y en ese momento, Emily y Martha llegaron diciendo que la ropa de Salma estaba en el baño de arriba doblada. Alexis creyó donde saber donde podía estar su amiga. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el deporte, así que subió a la habitación que ambas compartían para descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Abrió la maleta de su amiga y efectivamente, comprobó que la ropa de deporte de esta no estaba. Bajó y le dijo a todos lo que había descubierto y se sirvió un café antes de salir a buscar a su amiga. Mas Kate se lo impidió. Le dijo que desayunara y que le llevara el desayuno a sus amigos, que seguían resacosos en el jardín , que ya se encargaba ella de buscar a Salma. Alexis aceptó e hizo lo que Beckett le mandó.<p>

Beckett se dirigió a la playa, tal y como le había dicho la pelirroja, en mitad de la playa, vislumbró a Salma tumbada en la arena. Al principio se asustó, pero pensado en todo lo que había dormido ella esa noche, su hija probablemente durmiera lo mismo y tras haber corrido por la playa estaría agotada. Se acercó despacio y la sintió tiritar. Cogió la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la echó por encima y la intentó despertar frotando sus brazos. - Salma, despierta, te va a coger el frío más de lo que ya te cogió y vas a ponerte mala.- La joven fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con su madre sentada a su lado intentando despertarla de la manera más dulce posible. Una vez se desperezó del todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kate susurró un "hola" frotándose aún los ojos y se abrazó a su madre, que sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo y depositó un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Al sentir los sollozos de su hija, Kate se emocionó y la apretó más hacia ella. -Tranquila mi amor, mamá ya está aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilá! Espero que os guste, y que no me matéis por haberlo dejado aquí. Mañana probablemente suba otro, o si no domingo, pero aún así, este puente tendréis la verdadera conversación entre madre e hija. No dejéis de seguirme en twitter ( SalmaSmith12) y dejadme alguna review, que no os cuesta nada y motiva bastante a la hora de escribir. Saluditos!<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Me encanta como suena _mamá._  
><strong>

-Tranquila mi amor, mamá ya está aquí.- Salma tras esas palabras, no pudo evitar separarse del abrazo de su madre y mirarla a los ojos. Comprobaba si era real, después de 17 años ya la tenía consigo y tras haberla conocido antes de saber que era su madre, podía afirmar que tenía la mejor madre del mundo. En esas semanas que estuviera trabajando en la 12th había conocido a Kate y a la Detective Beckett, y de ambas tenía sólo palabras positivas. No podía sentirse mejor en ese momento. Tras ese abrazo con su madre, los malos pensamientos de unas horas antes habían desaparecido. Kate era su amiga, su "jefa" y su madre. La volvió a abrazar y se quedó así, reconfortada en los brazos de su madre, sollozando de alegría mientras recibía cariñosos besos por parte de Kate y palabras de cariño. Había sido su confidente en los últimos días, le había contado sus inquietudes referentes a Dylan y había sido su mejor profesora en el ámbito laboral. Cuando llegó Alexis por sorpresa, tras preocuparse por la tardanza de Kate, se encontró a madre e hija abrazadas. Salma rápidamente buscó una excusa, alegando que le había dado un bajón por la noche pensando en su madre y que Beckett la había intentado tranquilizar. La pelirroja no desconfió de las palabras de su amiga y se lanzó a sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla. Pero después de mucho tiempo, su amiga al fin estaba tranquila. Beckett, que miraba el abrazo enternecida, no pudo evitar mover los labios y formar un "gracias" dedicado a su hija, la cual le hizo un gesto con la mano diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Sabía que con Alexis había que tener paciencia, aunque ahora se llevaran muy bien, la relación no había empezado bien pues la pelirroja no quería que su padre sufriera. Les quedaba una charla pendiente, pero ahora debían volver a la casa para poner rumbo a Nueva York.

* * *

><p>En la casa todos los esperaban ya desayunados. Al llegar Salma repartió besos a todos, en especial a su tía Emily, necesitaba contárselo todo, pero hasta que no hablara con Kate no lo creía conveniente. Tras responder a las preguntas de su novio de si realmente estaba bien, subió al baño a ducharse y cambiarse para luego terminar la maleta y poner rumbo a Nueva York. Se metió bajo la ducha tras elegir una ropa cómoda para el viaje- un short vaquero, unas converse blancas y la blusa que le regalara Paula el día anterior- mientras ponía música en su móvil. Necesitaba SU canción. "I'll stand by you" sonaba una y otra vez en el baño mientras el agua se llevaba sus lágrimas de alegría. Por fin se se sentía completa. Kate, que pasaba por el pasillo, no pudo evitar quedarse estática cuando escuchó esa canción salir del baño. Habían sido numerosas las veces que se la había cantado cuando aún no había nacido y cuando nació, era la canción con la que la hacía dormir. Una lágrima traicionera cayó de su ojo derecho. Se la secó rápidamente y se adentró en su habitación para terminar su maleta. Le esperaba una charla con Salma, pero ver que la joven había reaccionado bien era todo un alivio por su parte.<p>

A los pocos minutos, Salma salió del baño ya cambiada y con el pelo aún mojado. Se dirigió hacia su habitación a terminar la maleta y no pudo evitar desviarse un poco hacia la habitación que Kate y Rick compartían. Escuchó a su madre tatarear una canción y se apoyó en la puerta observándola mientras se movía por la habitación recogiendo la ropa que pudiera haber. Mientras la veía descubrió que tenían cierto parecido, el color de pelo y la forma de este eran prácticamente iguales, por no hablar ya de el color de los ojos, que era el mismo, un verde avellana. Cuando Kate se percató de la presencia de la joven, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrir los brazos para recibir a su hija, quién no lo dudó ni un segundo y se abrazó a ella. - Salma, cariño, tienes que hacer la maleta, nos están esperando.- le dijo dulcemente mientras frotaba sus manos por la espalda de la joven.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Salma asintió y madre e hija se dirigieron a la habitación de esta última para terminar su maleta. El silencio instaurado en la habitación no era para nada incómodo, era más bien reconfortante. -Mañana, cuando ya estemos en casa, ¿quieres comer conmigo y hablamos? Creo que te mereces una conversación pero este no es el mejor sitio.- Salma asintió y le respondió. -Me parece bien, al salir del trabajo de la comisaría nos vemos.- y le sonrió. Emily llegó a la habitación para ver que tal se encontraba su sobrina. -Salma, ¿ de verdad que te están ayudando a hacer la maleta?- Salma sonrió y se abrazó a su tía. -Que conste que yo no se lo pedí, ella se ofreció y claro, sabes lo poco que me gusta hacer maletas, no podía negar.- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a ambas mujeres. -Hacer maletas no te gustará, pero bien que traes ropa para un mes.- le dijo su tía de manera divertida. -Es que no sé que ropa me voy a querer poner cada día.- ese comentario arrancó una carcajada a las tres. - Cumplirás 20 años y seguirás igual de presumida. Anda, coge la maleta y baja , os estamos esperando.- Salma asintió y cogió su maleta, observando la habitación por encima para comprobar que no faltaba nada. Salió de la habitación encontrándose a Kate saliendo también de la suya, ambas, con una sonrisa en la boca bajaron hasta el vestíbulo donde ya todos los esperaban. Se repartieron en medios de transportes para volver a casa. Salma, Alexis y Dylan con Castle y Beckett; Brandon acompañando a Martha y Emily en el coche de Lanie y Esposito y por último Paula, Stana y Sofía con Jenny y Ryan. Tras el reparto todos se subieron a los respectivos coches y pusieron rumbo a Nueva York. Al poco de arrancar el coche, Salma se quedó a dormir apoyada en el hombro de su chico. Kate le ofreció Dylan la sudadera que llevaba puesta para que tapara con ella a Salma.  
>Tras una hora de viaje, Salma se despertó con las caricias que su novio le estaba haciendo en la cara. Alexis, que estaba sentada al lado de la joven, reprimió a Dylan. - Te dije que la despertarías.- Salma dio un beso a su novio y otro a su amiga y alegó que ya estaba media despierta. Le devolvió la sudadera a su madre, no sin antes cobijarse otra vez en ella. Faltaba casi una hora más de viaje así que la joven decidió coger su móvil y poner música en alto. En su Iphone empezó a sonar "Starships" de Nicki Minaj haciendo que todos los ocupantes del vehículo empezaran a cantar. Llegaron a Nueva York finalmente a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, tras haber parado a comer en Long Island. Rick condujo hasta casa de Salma, donde se bajaron ésta y su novio. Con Kate había quedado como siempre, puntual en su puerta a las 8 del día siguiente.<p>

* * *

><p>Salma se pasó la tarde con Dylan, pero tenía la mente en otro sitio. Intentó que no se le notara mucho, pero fue incapaz. Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos. Dylan, harto de la situación, cogió a su novia del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en la verde hierba de "Strawberry fields". -¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevas todo el día distante, con la cabeza en otra parte. Es como si no te hubiera gustado que te sorprendiera ayer.- Dylan agachó la cabeza y Salma no pudo hacer nada más que morderse el labio. Había una batalla en su cabeza, ¿se lo decía o no se lo decía? Una parte le decía que si, que era su novio y tenía que confiar en ella, además no le gustaba verlo así. Pero otra parte le decía que no, que esperara a hablar con Kate. Ante el silencio de Salma, Dylan se levantó enfadado. Salma se levantó tras de él. - Dylan, espera.- lo agarró del brazo, pero el se soltó.- Dylan por favor, escúchame. No tengo nada contra ti, ni mucho menos.- Dylan se giró y se cruzó de brazos, incitando a Salma a hablar. Ésta, agarró a su novio del brazo y volvió a donde estaban antes sentados. Una vez sentado de nuevo, Salma cogió aire y empezó a hablar. - Verás, tú sabes que llevo toda mi vida buscando a mi madre, ¿verdad?- Dylan que seguía enfadado, asintió.- Bueno, pues ayer cuando me encontraste en la playa llorando me acababa de enterar de su identidad.- Dylan abrió los ojos como platos- ¿¡Cómo?! ¿Cómo que te acababas de enterar de su identidad? ¿Sabes quién es tu madre?- Salma asintió y todo el cabreo del joven desapereció.- ¡Dios cariño! Y yo enfadado contigo porque pensaba que estabas así por mi culpa- dicho esto la abrazó- Bueno, ¿y quién es mi suegra?- preguntó mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza y la cogía de las manos. Salma ante ese comentario esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le respondió- Beckett.- Dylan abrió aun más los ojos y se echó a reir. Salma lo vio seria- ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó media enfadada. -Del chiste.- le respondió su novio. Salma le echó una mirada entre enfadada y confundida y Dylan entonces comprendió que no era una broma. - Espera espera espera, ¿me quieres decir que Kate Beckett es tu madre?- Salma asintió y Dylan tragó saliva intentando asimilarlo. -O sea, que mi suegra es una de las detectives más prestigiosas de Nueva York.- Salma asintió.- Ahora entiendo que estuvieras ayer así y hoy igual, pero no me lo puedo terminar de creer. ¿ Y cómo pasó?- Salma le pasó el sobre que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su short. Dylan leía con una expresión de sorpresa con cada línea que recorrían sus ojos. -¿ Y ahora?- dijo tras terminar de leer la carta y pasarle el sobre a Salma. -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo saben Castle y Alexis o tu tía?- Salma negó. -Eres el primero en saberlo. Mañana comeré con ella e intentaremos hablar del tema.- Salma sonrió y Dylan se levantó, se estaba haciendo ya tarde. - Venga, te invito a cenar.- le ofreció la mano y Salma se puso de pie. Al llegar a la altura de Dylan, este tiró de ella acercándola y dándole un beso. -Perdón por ser tan tonto.- Ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso, sonriendo al terminar. -No pasa nada.- le echó la mano por la cintura y comenzaron a pasear.-¿Te apetece comida china?- Salma asintió y le sonrió. Caminaron en silencio, regalándose algún que otro beso por el camino. Dylan rompió el hielo -¿Y tú como te sientes? Quiero decir, llevas toda la vida buscando esto.- Salma no tardó en responderle. -Si te digo la verdad, aun no sé como me siento, llevo tanto tiempo buscándola y ahora ya está aquí. De todas formas aun no me lo termino de creer, pienso que en algún momento sonará el despertador y esto todo habrá sido un sueño. Y si me pongo a pensar, me siento un poco incompleta ahora. Es extraño, porque ya tengo lo que quería, pero ahora no sé a qué aspirar.- dijo tristemente.- Ey cariño, tienes una mente brillante, una madre estupenda y una tia que te quiere con locura. Además de un novio muy guapo.- tras decir esto se ganó un empujón de Salma. -Ahora en serio, tienes mil cosas por las que luchar, piensa en estos 17 años perdidos con tu madre. Ahí tienes una buena cosa a la que aspirar. Estás aceptada en las mejores universidades del país, tienes mucho por lo que luchar Salm. Y luego me tienes a mi.- Tras esto, Salma besó a su novio, tenía razón, todavía le quedaba mucho por conseguir.<p>

* * *

><p>-Kate, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tengo algo que darte.- Beckett, que estaba en el salón pensando en todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas, se levantó del sofá y se dirgió al despacho, desde donde Rick la había llamado. Abrió la puerta que estaba entrecerrada y lo que descubrió en la habitación la hizo sorprenderse. Encima del escritorio que Castle usaba para escribir, había unas velas acompañadas por unos platos y cubiertos con una bandeja en la que había una suculenta lasaña de verduras que tanto le gustaba. Rick, que cuando ella llegó estaba girado terminando de encender unas velas, se le acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. -Hola, pasa, siéntate.- desarrimó una silla que había puesto en el lado opuesto al que él solía sentarse para escribir. -Rick, esto es...precioso. Pero, ¿a qué se debe?- preguntó mientras él le servía un poco de vino en una copa. -Bueno, digamos que hay algo que quiero celebrar, pero no por ahora. Ahora cenemos, que no sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho preparar todo esto sin que tú te enteraras de nada.- Y así continuó la cena, entre anécdotas, risas y alguna que otra muestra de cariño. Mientras Castle regresaba a la cocina para traer el postre, Kate contemplaba la idea de contarle todo lo que había pasado. Decidió que era el momento, pero primero lo dejaría hablar a él que para eso se había esforzado en prepararlo todo. -Bueno, como sabrás, estamos aquí, en mi casa, en mi despacho cenando. He preparado todo esto porque creo que es el momento de cambiar. No quiero que esta sea mi casa, ni mi despacho. Quiero que esta sea nuestra casa y nuestro despacho. -Beckett lo interrumpió. -Rick, ya estoy viviendo aquí prácticamente.- Déjame terminar.- le espetó él.- Ya sé que prácticamente estás viviendo aquí, pero quiero quitar ese prácticamente.- se levantó y se acercó a ella. -Quiero quitar ese prácticamente, porque quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, todos los días. Quiero despertarme todos los días a tu lado Kate, quiero que sea lo último y lo primero que vea cada día. Quiero casarme contigo Kate.- le dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba y abría la caja que contenía un precioso anillo de pedida, en plata con un pequeño diamante. Kate no se lo podía creer, justo hoy, no podría haber escogido otro día no, tenía que haber elegido justo ese. Kate se echó a llorar. -Rick, yo... No puedo aceptar. -La cara de Rick cambió al momento.- No sin antes contarte algo. Siéntate, tenemos para largo.<p>

* * *

><p>Tras la horrible noche que había pasado, Beckett se dirigía hacia casa de Salma. Intetaba asimilar aún el hecho de que empezara la noche con Castle pidiéndole matrimonio y la acabara saliendo del loft con un portazo y con lágrimas en los ojos. No debería habérselo ocultado, pero él tampoco tendría que haberse puesto así. Llegó hasta la casa de su hija y aparcó en la acera de enfrente, en doble fila. A los tres minutos, vió aparecer a su hija, con su ropa perfectamente colocada. Hoy llevaba un look más informal al que solía estar acostrumbada a verla, con unos pantalones pitillos negros, las Air Max que Rick le había comprado y el polo que una de sus amigas le había regalado. Esta vez, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y el collar que le había regalado Alexis y el llamador de ángeles de Dylan colgaban de su cuello. Como complemeto llevaba una cazadora vaquera. Al adentrarse en el coche , Kate recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija. Se dirigieron a la 12th tratando temas neutros, había ciertos nervios pero ambas creían que era lo normal.<p>

El día en la 12th pasó sin mucho ajetreo, resolvieron un caso e hicieron su correspondiente papeleo. Castle no apareció por la comisaría en todo el día, Kate alegó que tenía una reunión con su editora y aunque lo intentó llamar varias veces, él no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas. La mañana pasó y a a¡la hora de comer, madre e hija se dirigieron a casa de la detective, para evitar ser molestadas. Por el camino apenas articularon palabra, solo hablaron sobre el caso para evitar el silencio incómodo. De todas formas, las muestras de cariño entre ambas eran evidentes. En la comisaría habían sido varias las veces en las que Kate acarició la mejilla de su hija y ésta le regalaba sonrisas.

Decidieron pedir comida thailandesa, la favorita de ambas, y mientras Salma llamaba para encargarla, Beckett no pudo evitar pensar en Rick. Llegaron al apartamento de la detective, el hilo de la conversación había ido cambiando con el descubrimiento de que compartían comida favorita hasta acabar hablando de las películas favoritas de cada una. Mientras ponían la mesa seguían intercambiando gustos cinéfilos. - ¿De verdad que no has visto "For lovers only"? Es una película preciosa, en blanco y negro, aunque es del 2012. Los hermanos Polish son geniales y en esta película... Sin palabras. La protagonista es muy guapa, es una actriz canadiense, Stana Katic, no se si te suena. - comentaba Salma mientras ponía los platos que su madre le iba pasando. -No, no me suena, pero me la veré. Aunque yo soy más de películas antiguas, ya sabes Footloose, Ghost, Dirty Dancing... -Kate fue interrumpida por Salma- Ay, mi querido Patrick Swayze, que en paz descanse. -dijo con cierto dramatismo, lo que hizo que Kate se echara a reir- Si, de pequeña pasaba mucho tiempo viendo a Martha ensayar. Si Alexis no salió ni a su padre ni a su abuela fue porque todo eso me lo llevé yo. -Kate siguió riendo hasta que llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir para coger la comida. Se sentaron a la mesa y Kate decidió que era el momento de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. -Salma, te merces una explicación, y necesito dártela ya porque si no me va a dar la mala. -Salma le agarró la mano a su madre y la intentó tranquilizar. Ella también quería respuestas, pero la tranquilidad de su madre era primordial. Una vez respiró y se relajó, la detective empezó a contarle el por qué de su adopción y las circunstancias en las que se había quedado embarazada. Salma , que mientras su madre le contaba todo no le había soltado la mano, cuando terminó de escuchar lo que esta le contaba, se levantó y la abrazó. Lo necesitaba. -Sé que no fue la mejor manera de que te enteraras, pero no sabía como decírtelo ni como reaccionarias. Fui muy cobarde, y no solo ayer, si no siempre. Me planteé buscarte, pero no sabía si ibas a querer saber nada de mi. A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberte dado en adopción, yo no te hubiera podido dar nada de lo que ahora tienes. Era una adolescente sumida en una depresión y luego me convertí en una policía obsesionada con la muerte de mi madre. No tenía nada que ofrecerte. -comentó la detective todavía abrazada a su hija. Salma abrazó a su madre aun más fuerte. Ahora entendía perfectamente todo. -No eres para nada cobarde, preferiste darme en adopción a que me quedara contigo y no fuera tan felixz como soy. Eso no es de cobardes, además, ¡mírate! Eres la mejor detective de Nueva York, ¿qué hay de cobarde en eso?- Salma sonrió a su madre, que le secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. - ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó finalmente la detective. Salma, como le había dicho el día anterior a Dylan , no sabía como se sentía. -No lo sé, ayer Dylan me preguntó lo mismo. Sí, se lo tuve que contar porque se medio enfadó conmigo alegando que estaba distante y merecía una explicación. De todas formas necesitaba contárselo a alguien y era o él o Lexi, y la segunda opción no era muy segura, ya sabes como es. A estas alturas no sé como me siento. En parte me siento bien, porque ya te tengo conmigo; pero por otra parte me siento incompleta, llevo tantos años detrás de ti que ahora ya no sé que hacer. No se si me entiendes- terminó contestando mientras sonreía. Beckett la entendía perfectamente. -Sé lo que sientes, me pasó lo mismo tras resolver el asesinato de mi madre. -Mi abuela- comentó Salma con cierto deje de nostalgia. -Si, tu abuela. Me hubiera encantado que te llegara a conocer- contestó la forense secándose las últimas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. -¿Has hablado con Rick?- la cara de Kate se descompuso. -Si, y no se lo ha tomado muy bien. - Salma la vio de manera interrogante y Kate le empezó a explicar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. -Me pidió matrimonio- Salma abrió la boca asombrada- pero luego le conté que era tu madre y se enfadó por no habértelo dicho antes y por no haberle contado nada. Al final acabamos discutiendo y salí del loft dando un portazo. Por se alegró de que yo fuera tu madre, no sé, fue todo muy raro. Salma, ¿a dónde vas?- la joven, que mientras su madre le contaba todo eso , se levantó hasta el sofá donde descansaba su cazadora para coger su móvil y empezar a marcar un número. Kate que adivinó sus intenciones, se lo intentó impedir. - Salma no, no lo llames- se levantó intentando arrebatarle el móvil a su hija, quien fue más rápida y se subió a una especie de escaleras que había pegadas a la pared de la cocina evitando que así su madre le quitara el Iphone. -Salma por favor, cuelga- pero ya era demasiado tarde, al otro lado de la línea Castle había respondido. -Castle, soy Salma, si me quieres a mi o quieres a Kate ven a su apartamento en menos de 30 minutos... No Castle no hay peros... 30 minutos...Adiós. ¡Listo!- comentó victoriosa bajando de las escaleras. Beckett pensó que realmente pasar tanto tiempo con Castle le había afectado seriamente y no pudo evitar reírse- Me gusta el detalle de las escaleras estas, _mamá.-_Dijo Salma enfatizando esta palabra, era la primera vez que se refería directamente a su madre así, llamándole mamá, y la verdad, le había encantado como sonaba. Kate pensó lo mismo y no dudó nada en decirlo. - Me encanta como suena eso de mamá, creo que podré acostumbrarme.- Y se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que defraudo con este capítulo, no me ha quedado tal y como esperaba pero bueeeno. Supongo que a partir de ahora, empezará lo verdadero divertido del fic, o por lo menos en la idea central que yo tengo es así. A Paula, como siempre. Te llamaría "mi musa" pero tu de Stana tienes poco jajajajaja (en el fondo te quiero). Mención especial también a BlowfishKatic por mandar tweets de ánimo, hacen mucho. Espero vuestras reviews y aviso: entro en una semana de exámenes finales y me será más difícil subir cap, aún así, en cada rato libre que tenga intentaré escribir un poquito. SalmaSmith12 <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

-¿¡QUE SALMA ES TU HIJA?! ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- Rick se levantó nervioso y empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho. -Rick, tranquilo.- Beckett intentó acercarse a él pero él se negó. -Desde que llegó tenía unas sospechas, pero me lo confirmaron hace una semana.- Castle bebió todo el contenido de su copa. -¿No aprendes la lección verdad, Kate? ¡Me tuviste esperándote casi un año, y me enteré de tu mentira tras el cristal del interrogatorio! Pero no, Kate Beckett no sabe decir la verdad. ¿Qué querías Kate? ¿Hacer sufrir a Salma como me hiciste sufrir a mi? ¿Qué se enterara por otros de que tú eras su madre?- Rick estaba bastante enfadado. Kate volvió a intentar tranquilizarlo. -Rick, escucha, se lo quería decir pero no hasta estar segura, iba a ...- Castle no la dejó terminar. -Si no querías decírselo a ella por lo menos me lo podrías decir a mi. Soy tu novio Kate, ¡confía en mi!- Rick se sirvió otra copa y se la bebió de un trago. La detective no sabía que más hacer para tranquilizarlo. - Quiero a Salma tanto como a Alexis, es como una hija para mi. No sé si alegrarme porque su madre seas tú o enfadarme contigo porque vuelvas a ser una cobarde y no se lo hayas contado.- sentenció Castle. La paciencia de Beckett, que se estaba acabando, terminó de hacerlo tras esa frase. -No voy a permitir que me hables así _Castle-_ puntualizó el nombre- y menos que me hables así respecto a mi hija. Sé que debía habérselo contado antes, ¿pero que le decía? "Hola, tu madre es una cobarde que te dió en adopción porque cuando te tuvo solo era una adolescente sumida en una depresión' ¿Muy cobarde por mi parte verdad? Yo sí creía que podía confiar en ti, pensaba que iba a tener un gran apoyo en ti con este tema, pero veo que no.- Las lágrimas que habían estado luchado por salir durante toda la conversación habían ganado a las fuerzas de Kate. Mientras se las secaba con rabia, cogía su cazadora y salía dando un portazo. -¡Espera Kate!- pero ésta no lo esperó. Con un puñetazo en la mesa, Castle descargó toda su rabia. _Kate, su _Kate, madre de Salma_, su _Salma. No sabía si alegrarse o no. Se sentía mal por como había reaccionado. Se arrepintió y llamó a Kate, pero como esperaba, ella no le cogió el teléfono. Kate y su orgullo.

Al volver al despacho, se fijó en el anillo todavía metido en su caja. Maldice a ambos, a si mismo y a ella. Son unos orgullosos y se alteran en seguida. Pero en este caso Rick se sintió culpable, con los nervios de la pedida se descontroló y no supo calmarse. Era un estúpido por haber reaccionado así, tanto Salma como Kate necesitan apoyo en este momento y él solo supo negárselo. Se sirve otra copa mientras recoge la cena y comienza a tomar conciencia de todo. A la que siempre trató como su hija va a convertirse en su hijastra. Eso si Kate acepta el anillo... Tras terminar de recoger toda la cena, se va a dormir. Necesita aclararse todas las ideas. Tras consultarlo con la almohada sigue enfadado, Kate debería habérselo contado, aunque no le dijera que era la madre de Salma si podría haberle dicho que había tenido una hija. Rick vuelve a sentirse como hace unos meses atrás cuando descubrió su mentira. Hoy no va a pasarse por la comisaría, no quiere verla. Por lo menos no hoy. Recibe varias llamadas de Kate, pero no contesta a ninguna. A eso de la hora de comer recibe una llamada de Salma, piensa si coger o no, pero ella no tiene la culpa. Contesta al teléfono y escucha la voz de Kate lejana - Salma por favor, cuelg... - escucha como Salma la manda callar y Castle no puede evitar sonreir, en cierta manera la personalidad de madre e hija no es tan distinta. Y ahora que se da cuenta también se parecen físicamente. -Castle, soy Salma, si me quieres a mi o a Kate ven a su apartamento en menos de 30 minutos. - intenta protestar, eso es algo que tienen que hablar Kate y él, pero Salma no lo deja terminar. La joven da zanjada la conversación tal y como él le había enseñado hace unos cuantos años. Ve el momento idóneo para arreglar las cosas, a pesar de todo, quiere a Kate con toda su alma. Se dirige a su habitación a vestirse. Un vaquero, una camisa azul, esa que tanto le gusta a Kate y una americana. Mira el anillo y se piensa, lo coge o no lo coge. Si lo llevaba consigo durante casi dos meses, ¿por qué dejarlo en casa? Sale y se dirige al apartamento, aún quedan veinte minutos pero necesita ese paseo para relajarse.

* * *

><p>El silencio se instauró en el apartamento, solo se rompió con el canturreo de la joven, mientras recogía la mesa. Kate, sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer su hija. -Salma, ¿cómo has...? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó la detective mientras se mordía las uñas. -¡No te muerdas las uñas!- le dijo la joven mientras le golpeaba la mano cariñosamente- Prepara café o algún postre, en menos de...- se levantó la muñeca para comprobar la hora- Si es puntual, debería estar aquí en unos cinco minutos.- respondió con una alegre sonrisa. A Beckett casi le da un vuelco el corazón. -¿¡ Cinco minutos?! ¿¡Pero no le has dicho media hora?! -se levanta rápidamente del sofá dirigiéndose al baño. -El tiempo pasa, ¿sabes? Yo cuando estoy pensativa frunzo el ceño de la misma manera que tú.- comenta la joven desde la puerta del baño. - Lo sé- responde con una sonrisa mientras se termina de lavar los dientes. -Rick te quiere, si no lo hiciera te hubiera dejado en paz hace un buen tiempo, lo sabes.- y la mirada que le lanza su hija de suficiencia la hace reír. En ese momento el timbre suena- Ahí tienes a tu príncipe azul- y Salma se dirige a sentarse en la especie de escalera que hay en la cocina mientras Kate se dirige a la puerta. - ¡RESPIRA!- grita su hija desde la cocina y Kate no puede evitar sonreír. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a su escritor con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. Cuando siente abrirse la puerta, sube la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos avellana de su musa, que se hacen a un lado de la puerta para meterse en la casa.<p>

Salma baja de un salto de las escaleras y se acerca hasta Rick, quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos y el cual deposita un beso en la cabeza de la joven. Con los labios aún en su pelo, susurra un "lo siento". La joven sube la cabeza y se suelta del abrazo. -No es a mi a quién debes pedírmelo.- Y sus ojos se mueven por el apartamento hasta encontrarse con la persona que comparte su color de ojos. Salma se sienta en el sofá azul y observa como Rick se acerca a su madre para abrazarla y besarle la cabeza tal y como hizo con ella. -Rick, yo... lo siento...- dice entre susurros con la cabeza escondida sobre el pecho del escritor.-Sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero tenía que hablar con ella y... - Castle no la deja terminar, y la hace callar robándole un beso. Salma que observa la escena todavía sentada en el sofá, no puede evitar emocionarse. Le encanta la pareja que hacen la detective y el escritor y no quiere que por culpa de ella se separen o se enfaden. Respira aliviada cuando tras el beso, ambos se sonríen y se vuelven a besar. -Kate, cariño, fui muy impulsivo. Lo siento, he recapacitado y en estos momentos sé que no puede haber mejor madre para Salma que tú. Siempre la traté como una hija y ahora más que nunca. Me da igual que no me lo hayas contado en todo este tiempo, no te voy a preguntar por el pasado. Sé que si en algún momento me lo quieres contar lo harás. Ahora me limito al presente y al futuro, contigo; contigo y con Salma; contigo,con Salma y Alexis; contigo y con NUESTRAS hijas. Quiero vivir contigo, despertarme contigo cada día, tener hijos contigo. Formar una familia. -Kate no pudo aguantar más y Salma tampoco, ambas estaban llorando en diferentes espacios del salón. Rick se arrodilló ante la detective y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo- Me repito a la pregunta de ayer, Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p>-¡OH DIOS! ¡TE LO ACABA DE PEDIR! ¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE UNA PELÍCULA! ¡CÓMO ALEXIS SE ENTERÉ DE QUE YO LO VIVÍ Y ELLA NO!- Salma se lanzó a por su móvil para sacar una foto. Rick, miraba alternativamente a Salma y a Kate. Fijaba su atención más bien en la detective, la cual había entrado en un trance y que no contestaba, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Castle la llamó, intentando llamar su atención pero no surgió efecto. Salma había dejado el móvil y se acercó hasta su madre. - Kate, Kate- sacudió la mano delante de sus ojos sin resultado. -¡MAMÁ!- tras gritarle y sacudirla suavemente la detective reacionó y se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de su escritor para besarlo. Salma vuelve a coger su móvil y busca rápidamente una canción. A los pocos segundos, mientras Kate y Rick siguen abrazados, comienza a sonar "I Do" de Abba en el móvil de la joven mientras esta empieza a danzar alrededor de ambos cantando está canción. La pareja comienza a reírse y la detective se separa del abrazo y acompaña a su hija en el baile mientras canta con ella, haciendo gran énfasis en los "I Do". Cuando la canción se acaba, la joven se sienta en el sofá y pregunta- Entonces, ¿vamos a poder Alexis y yo preparar una boda o no?- y dirige su mirada con una carita de cachorro. -Si, si vais a poder preparar una boda tú y Alexis. Richard Edgar Alenxander Rodgers Castle, si quiero, quiero casarme contigo. -y dicho esto besa a su prometido que sin pensarselo dos veces, le coloca el anillo en el dedo.<p>

**Me ha quedado un poco cortito, pero era esto o nada, estoy con los últimos exámenes y tengo que darlo todo. Como había prometido subir capítulo ayer me decanté por eso, más vale esto que nada. Espero poder subir otro mañana o lunes, pero no prometo nada. Ya sabéis, una review hace mucho y no cuesta nada. A Paulita, como siempre. Te quiero**


	20. Chapter 20

**-**Oh, ¡DIOS! ¡TENGO QUE LLAMAR YA A ALEXIS!- comenta Salma al tiempo que abrazaba a la pareja. -Hay que empezar ya a preparar la boda. Hay que buscar fechas, vestidos, banquete... Vamos a ser las mejores _personal wedding-_ dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh eh, para el carro Salm, antes de nada creo que Alexis debería saber quién es tu madre y tu tía también. La boda no es lo realmente importante en estos momentos. Lo importante ahora es que tú y Kate disfrutéis y recuperéis estos años perdidos.- sentencia Rick mirando a ambos lados de sus brazos, con los que rodea a cada una de las mujeres presentes.

Salma y Kate se sonríen y se abrazan. La detective se soltó del abrazo y mirando alternativamente a su hija y a su prometido lanza una pregunta. -¿Y si invitamos a cenar a Alexis, a tu tía , a mi padre y a tu madre y les damos ambas noticias?-.

Salma no permitió que nadie más hablara y empujando a ambos hacia la salida del apartamento de su madre dice -Yo me encargo de avisarlos y de preparar la cena. Ahora tú a trabajar y a investigar- dice mirando hacia su madre y dándole la cazadora y el bolso.- Y tú a molestar o escribir o a hacer lo que quiera que hagas- esta vez se dirige a Castle y Beckett no pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando ve la cara del escritor tras las palabras de su hija.

Sin que se dieran cuenta , Salma los fue conduciendo hasta el umbral de la puerta, les da un beso a cada uno y les cierra la puerta en las narices ante la sorpresa de ambos. La detective y el escritor que están en el umbral de la puerta escuchan una voz proveniente del piso -A las nueve aquí. -grita Salma desde dentro.

Kate llama a la puerta para replicar pero la única respuesta que obtiene es la música saliendo de lo que supone que será el móvil de su hija. Se gira y se encuentra a Rick apoyado en el marco del ascensor.

-¿Vamos, futura Señora Castle?- le dice al tiempo que le ofrece la mano.

-Claro futuro señor Beckett- responde ella cogiéndolo de la mano. Rick tira de ella y la besa enérgicamente mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

* * *

><p>-Hey Lexi, ¿puedes venir?... No, no estoy en casa... En casa de Kate, es una larga historia... Ven y te cuento... Si, te espero aquí, cenáis aquí tu padre y tú. No, no te puedo adelantar nada, antes de venir cómprame helado por fiis, que tengo ganas... Si, yogurt y cereza... Te quiero Lex- y lanzándole un beso cuelga.<p>

Con el móvil en la mano envía un mensaje -_Acabo de llamar a Alexis, viene hacia aquí. Prefiero decírselo yo, no tardéis o se os enfriará la cena. A las nueve, avisa tú a Jim __y dile a Casil que avise a Martha, __por favor ;)-_ la contestación no tarda en llegar. _-Yo lo aviso, no quemes nada, intentaremos ser lo más puntuales posibles- _Salma se echa a reir y responde: instantáneamente _- Por favor, con lo buena chef que soy, si no pregúntale a Rick por mis coulants de chocolate jajaja os dejo trabajar :)-_ .

Sin soltar el móvil vuelve a llamar , esta vez a su tía. -Tía Emm, si soy yo... No, no pasa nada, es solo que hoy Kate nos invita a cenar en su casa... Si si, pero cocino yo, sabes que me gusta mucho cocinar y así aprovecho y le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mi y toda la ayuda que me está dando_. _Si si, a las nueve... Te quiero, chao chao. - y cuelga.

Se pasea por la cocina buscando ingredientes para el menú que tiene preparado. En cuanto llegue Alexis deberán ir al súper para que Salma pueda preparar la lasaña de verduras y los coulants que tiene pensado hacer. Se pone a ver el horno para saber como funciona y en ese momento llaman al timbre.

-¡Ya voy!- y abre la puerta encontrándose a una pelirroja que sujeta una tarrina de helado- Lexi!- y se lanza a abrazarla. Alexis le devuelve el abrazo y pasa dentro del apartamento. Salma coge el helado y lo mete en el congelador -Llamo un momento a Beckett y nos vamos, espera unos minutos y ahora te cuento- coge el móvil y empieza a marcar mientras la pelirroja abre el helado para empezar a tomarlo. Salma le recrimina con un falso enfado – ¡Es mi helado!-y hunde una cuchara en el antes de tomarlo.

-Vamos Salm, aun por encima que te lo compro y piensas guardártelo para ti...- la morena la manda callar y hace señas diciendo que su interlocutora ya está al habla.

-Hola, ¿molesto? Verás es que tengo que ir al súper a comprar ingredientes para la cena y como por ahora aún no sé usar ganzúas no sé como abrir la puerta...- mientras espera la respuesta coge otra cucharada de helado.- Ah, vale, perfecto... Si si, adiós. - y cuelga. L

e quita la cuchara que Alexis está a punto de tomarse. -Y ahora vamos.- y la levanta de la silla en la que está sentada dirigiéndose con ella hacia la salida.

-¿Me quieres contar qué haces en casa de Beckett y por qué cenamos hoy aquí?- comenta la pelirroja al tiempo que se mete en el ascensor.

-Verás Lex, ¿sabes que llevo buscando a mi madre desde que tengo uso de razón?- la pelirroja asiente.- ¿Y sabes que últimamente estoy un poco rara?- y la otra vuelve a asentir.- Pues verás, he encontrado a mi madre.- responde con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

La pelirroja se lanza a sus brazos -¡Dios Salm! ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes? Espera un momento...- y se separa del abrazo mientras salen ambas del ascensor- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene que ver Kate en esto?

Salma se adelanta unos pasos pero Alexis se apresura hasta ponerse a su altura. -Salma, ¡habla! ¿A caso Beckett te ayudó a encontrarla?- Salma niega.- ¿Entonces? Vamos Salm, siempre tienes tanta labia y ahora...

-Beckett es mi madre.- dice seriamente.

-¿¡QUÉ?! Salma, estas bromas no se hacen.- Salma que se había parado continúa andando hasta el súper y se adentra en él. La pelirroja la alcanza una vez que la morena. -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Pero cómo...? - preguntó a gritos en medio de la seccion de frutas y verduras.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? Te cuento todo, pero ahora cógeme unos champiñones de ahí.- le dice entre risas a su mejor amiga.- Pregunta y yo respondo, pero cógeme los champis mientras yo cojo el resto de las verduras

-Vaaaaale ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde mi cumpleaños.

-¿Por eso estabas tan rara y te encontré llorando en sus brazos?

-Exacto, cógeme unas espinacas de ahí arriba.

-¿Lo sabe mi padre? ¿Estas están bien?

-Si y si, coge también un calabacín.

-¿Y qué dijo mi padre? ¿Vas a hacer tu lasaña de verduras?

-Pues creo que al principio se enfadó, pero hace un rato cuando estaba en el apartamento tras comer con Kate lo llamé y lo hice venir y lo que pasó ya te enteraras jejeje. Si, voy a hacer mi lasaña de verduras y mi coulant de arándanos. ¿Te preparo unas creps para ti?

-¿Qué pasó después? ¡No sabes cuanto echo de menos tus coulants! No, no apetecen hoy creps, quizás mañana. ¿Vamos?

Salma asintió y se agarró al brazo de su amiga y ambas pusieron rumbo hacia la caja para pagar y salir. La pelirroja seguía impactada tras la noticia que su mejor amiga le acababa de dar. Dándole vueltas al tema no se enteró de que Salma ya había pagado y estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Pelirroja, ¡vamos!- le dice agitando el brazo para llamar su atención. La aludida reaccionó y se acercó hasta su amiga quitándole una de las bolsas de la compra. -¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Te enterarás de ello en la cena- le responde mientras le echa la lengua.

-Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a tener en ascuas...- mira el móvil para comprobar la hora- ... cuatro horas?

-Exacto, si quieres distraerte me puedes ayudar a cocinar.-le responde con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su amiga.

-No cambiarás Salma.

-¡Nunca!- y tras decir esto se adentran en el piso del apartamento de la detective. Salma deja las bolsas en la entrada y levanta el felpudo encontrándose con una llave debajo.- Ahora cuando estemos borrachas ya sabemos a qué casa venir y como entrar.

-Igual Kate no nos mata si le llegamos borrachas a casa, igual.- y ambas estallan a reir.

-Venga pongámonos manos a la obra, tu vete sacando los ingredientes de las bolsas mientras yo busco una fuente para preparar la lasaña y una batidora y una balanza para hacer los coulants.- le dice Salma a Alexis.

-De acuerdo, pongo música en el móvil ¿vale?- Salma asiente y mientras empieza a sonar "Chandelier" ambas comienzan a hacer sus tareas para preparar la cena.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo de transición, no me matéis. Si tardo en escribir que sepáis que es por culpa de Paula por no darme el gusto de decir que molo jajajajaja<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

****Pequeña aclaración: Como dije en el sumary, esta historia es un poco-bastante- AU. Beckett, rondaría su edad real, los 36 años y así sería más lógico la edad de Salma. ****

****Después de esto: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! He de decir que no es una de mis épocas favoritas del año pero como sé que si que lo es de mucha gente me siento generosa y me dispongo a subir un capítulo a modo de regalo. Ahora sería el momento de subir un capítulo navideño pero no seguiría el time line de la historia así que no tendría sentido hacerlo. Prometo que en algún momento pueda subir el que tengo preparado para estas fechas. Tras esto ahí va el capítulo.****

****21.****

La tarde en la 12th había pasado con cierta intranquilidad, tanto Kate como Rick se temían la reacción de Alexis. Pero todo se calmó cuando la detective recibió un mensaje de su hija.

_-Aunque parezca que haya pasado un tornado por la cocina, hemos sido nosotras cocinando. __Tranquilos, Lexi se lo ha tomado bien, al principio le costó comprenderlo pero ahora ya está. A las 21! Salma :*-_

Kate le pasó el móvil a su chico escritor y éste suspiró aliviado. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Beckett le indicó la sala de descanso y ambos se dirigieron hacia ella. Cuando llegaron a ella, Castle comenzó a preparar café para ambos y comenzó a hablar.

-Parece que Alexis sigue siendo más adulta que yo. Siento mi reacción- dijo al tiempo que buscaba la esencia de vainilla.

A Beckett no le importó donde estaban y se le acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda y darle un pequeño beso en la nuca. A pesar de que Gates ya sabía su relación, les había prohibido cualquier muestra pública de cariño pero hoy era un día especial, ¡le acababa de pedir matrimonio! Rick al principio se sorprendió pero se dejó hacer. Se giró y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios para terminar abrazados antes de ser interrumpidos por Ryan que entró en la sala.

-Esto... siento interrumpir pero ha llegado el sospechoso.-dijo al tiempo que miraba al suelo avergonzado por haber cortado el rollo- ¿Os encargáis vosotros?

Kate asintió y agarró la taza para llevarla a su escritorio y tomarla tras salir del interrogatorio. Después del interrogatorio se irían a casa para someterse al peor interrogatorio de todos, el de sus familiares.

Tras el interrogatorio ambos salieron con una sonrisa por haber conseguido la confesión que esperaban. El café ya estaba frío así que ambos decidieron no tomarlo y esperar a llegar a casa.

* * *

><p>La música se escuchaba desde las escaleras, <em>Wings <em>de Birdy sonaba a todo volumen en el apartamento de la detective. Al tiempo que abrían la puerta, Castle y Beckett se encontraron a Salma y a Alexis bailando y cantando en medio de la cocina mientras preparaban una especie de postre. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de los dos mayores, las jóvenes dejaron sus cantos y sus bailes para ir a saludarlos.

-Ey, hola.- y Salma dio un beso en la mejilla a Rick mientras Alexis abrazaba a su padre. -Estamos haciendo lasaña de verduras y coulants con arándanos. - y mientras decía esto, se intercambiaron los papeles, Salma abrazaba a Castle y Alexis daba un beso a Kate.

Ambas volvieron a la cocina seguidas por sus padres. La detective no pudo resitirse a un hundir el dedo en la masa homogénea que Salma estaba batiendo.

-Mmm, esto está buenísimo- decía al tiempo que sacaba el dedo de la boca.- ¿Cómo no me has cocinado antes?- y mientras comentaba esto, depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hija. -Son las ocho y media, me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo a poner la mesa, ¿os parece?

Richard, que se había puesto a poner la mesa con su hija, contestó desde la otra punta de la sala

-¿No puedo acompañarte?- dijo levantando las cejas de manera provocativa.

-¡CASTLE!- le advirtió Kate

-¡PAPÁ!- replicó Alexis avergonzada al mismo tiempo que la detective

-¡CASIL!- Salma por no quedarse sola también gritó su nombre entre risas.

-Esto de que seáis tres contra mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia.- e intentó sin éxito poner cara de enfadado.

Siguieron poniendo la mesa y cocinando hasta que Kate salió de la ducha y se puso a ayudar a Salma con los postres.

-Salma, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- y se acercó a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿puedes ir removiendo esto mientras le añades ese chocolate?´- le dijo señalando un bol con chocolate fundido. -Yo voy a ver como está la lasaña.

Beckett hizo lo que la joven le dijo y mezcló los ingredientes.

-No, así no. Coge la batidora mejor, la varilla es para los huevos y el azúcar, que le eché harina antes y si no queda con grumos. Parece ser que la cocina no es lo tuyo ¿eh mami? - y tras decirle esto se acercó buscando unos guantes o un paño para quitar la lasaña del horno. Kate no pudo evitar sonreir y quedarse mirando a su hija. Adoraba como sonaba la palabra mamá o mami en su boca.

En la otra punta del apartamento Rick y Alexis sentados en el sofá hablaban sobre el tema de la cena.

-Estoy tan feliz porque Kate sea la madre de Salma, siempre la traté como una hermana y ahora...¡va a ser mi hermanastra! Eso si, no te perdono que le pidieras matrimonio delante de Salma y no delante mío. Menos mal que Salma siempre graba todo. Papá estoy tan contenta y soy tan feliz... Al fin una familia en condiciones y no algo como lo que tenías con Gina. - y tras decir esto se abrazó a su padre que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas debido a sus palabras.

Tras soltarse del abrazo de su padre se dirigió a junto Salma y le susurró -Pásame el vídeo de la pedida, ¡ya! ¡Salma, qué vamos a ser hermanas!- y ambas se abrazaron entre risas.- Y ahora déjame hacer sufrir un poco a tu madre.-

-Vamos Lexi, no seas mala.- replicó Salma

-Sólo un poquito, ya verás como te ríes. No va a ser nada malo.- y ambas sonrieron. La pelirroja se acercó a la detective por detrás para levantarle el brazo derecho para poder ver el anillo. - ¡NO! ¿SE LO HAS PEDIDO PAPÁ? ¿Y YO ME LO HE PERDIDO? NO PUEDE SER.- Kate puso cara de circunstancia y se sonrojó. -Esto, Alexis, yo...- no pudo terminar, fue interrumpida por la joven.

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar sin estar yo delante? ¿Y si aceptaste delante de Salma, verdad? Claro como ella es la favorita...- intentó poner cara de enfadada pero tras la cara asustada de Kate no pudo evitar echarse a reír acompañada de Salma y Rick. -Estoy tan contenta Kate, ¡al fin!- y se lanzó a abrazarla. -Ahora si voy a tener una familia, una familia de verdad- y mientras estaba abrazada, con un gesto invitó a Salma a unirse al abrazo y ésta enseguida se acobijó entre los brazos de su madre y su futura hermanastra. Richard cogió el móvil y no dudó en capturar ese dulce y tierno momento. Y no tardó en unirse a ellas. El abrazo fue interrumpido por el timbre. Los invitados estaban llegando.

-A coger el toro por los cuernos. - dijo Salma antes de soltarse del abrazo de Kate y darle un beso.- ¿Vamos?- Kate asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Martha y Emily se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta con una botella de vino y unos pasteles. Ambas formaban un tornado, y como tal entraron y empezaron a repartir besos a todos. Volvieron a llamar al tiembre y ésta vez fue Salma la que abrió, encontrándose a Jim en el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola, pase por favor- dijo apartándose a un lado y cediéndole el paso a Jim. -Soy Salma – y se adelantó para darle dos besos. Jim reconoció esos ojos, los reconocería entre millares y no pudo reprimir la ganas de abrazar a la que era su nieta. Además, Salma era una copia casi exacta de su madre a su edad y eso no pasó inadvertido a Jim.

-No te puedes hacer idea el bien que me hace encontrarte- le susurró Jim al oído mientras seguía abrazándola. Salma no pudo evitar sonreír y que algunas lágrimas acechasen a sus ojos.

Kate, desde el otro lado del apartamento ya se había enterado de la llegada de su padre pero no quería interrumpir ese momento. Cuando los ojos de su padre se encontraron con los suyos pudo sentir la emoción de él. Se acercó a ambos y abrazó a su padre, que seguía viendo hacia Salma.

- Es como tú a su edad. Sois idénticas.- dijo todavía emocionado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que voy a ser tan guapa como ella cuando crezca?- dijo la joven entre sonrisas arrancando una sonrisa a ambos.

-Probablemente- le dijo Kate y al tiempo jugaba con la coleta de Salma. Mientras Jim y Beckett se dirigían a la mesa, Salma se desvió para ir a por la lasaña y servirla al resto de comensales. Cuando llegó a la mesa con la cena, todos la esperaban sentados y con sus copas ya llenas, los mayores con el vino que habían traído Emily y Martha; y las copas de las dos jóvenes estaban llenas de refresco.

* * *

><p>Cenaron todos y alabaron a la cocinera, que orgullosa, sonreía a los piropos recibidos por los comensales. Unos minutos antes de terminar de cenar, Salma y Alexis se fueron hacia la cocina a meter el postre en el horno. Mientras esperaban a que se hicieran, comenzaron a hablar de los preparativos de la boda.<p>

-Lexi, vamos a hacer una súper boda, mejor que la de Ken y Barbie.-

-Yo he visto ayer un vestido que para ir de dama de honor sería precioso, mira, le quité una foto.- y sacando el móvil le enseña a la morena un vestido largo color rosa palo con una sola asa y el hombro al descubierto y un pequeño cinturón de perlas por debajo del pecho.- No me digas que no es precioso.

-Pelirroja, ya tenemos vestidos para las damas de honor.- y le dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - Y para el pelo podríamos llevar un recogido bajo, con una corona de flores.

-¡Si! Y nuestros colgantes y unos zapatos a jueco con la corona de flores. ¡Vamos a ir preciosas!- dijo mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía de felicidad.

- Y mi madre podía llevar en el vestido un lazo o un detalle del mismo color que el nuestro. Ya me la imagino con un vestido blanco, largo, sencillo, con un lazo rosa palo y...¡VA A SER GENIAL!- y una sonrisa les aparece a ambas en la boca.

-A todo esto Salm, primero hay que buscar fecha y lugar. Aunque lugar ya lo tenemos...- dice pensativa.

-¿A sí? ¿Dónde?- la pelirroja va a contestar pero Salma se lo impide -¡Los Hamptons! ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta? Ahora coge ese calendario de ahí y busquemos fecha, tenemos...- y vio el reloj para comprobar cuanto tiempo le quedaba a los coulants- tres minutos para encontrar una fecha.

Ambas se lanzaron sobre el calendario y empezaron a buscar la fecha perfecta.

- Este verano ya no, porque es muy pronto.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Y el que viene es muy tarde- contestó la morena.

-En septiembre empezamos la universidad y vamos a estar muy agobiadas. A todo esto,¿dónde vas a estudiar Salm?  
>- Y en octubre yo me voy quince días a Michigan. Aún no lo sé, pero centrémonos en lo que estamos, quedan dos minutos.<p>

- Noviembre no estaría mal. Lo malo es que va a hacer un poco de frío.

- ¡Venga ya Lexi, noviembre es perfecto! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bonitas que son las puestas de sol? Ya tenemos mes, sólo falta el día, veamos... ¡QUEDA UN MINUTO!

-Pues el dia... ¿qué tal el 10?- ni principios ni finales, así podemos salir tranquilas en Halloween-

-Pues dicho queda, ¡el día 10 de noviembre nos vamos de boda!- y ambas empezaron a dar saltitos y a aplaudir hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el '¡Ring!' del horno que anunciaba que los pasteles ya estaban listos.

Cada una fue preparando uno por uno los coulants. Una servía el helado de vainilla que los acompañaba y la otra vertía un poco de la salsa de arándanos recién hecha.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron de preparar todo, se dirgieron a la mesa llevando poco a poco el postre mientras recogían los platos y la fuente de la cena. Y llegó el momento de empezar a dar las noticias por las cuales se estaba celebrando aquella cena. Rick decidió ser el primero en hablar, apretó la mano de Beckett, que estaba sentado a su derecha y luego la de Alexis que estaba sentada a su izquierda y le sonrió a Salma, que se encontraba a la derecha de su madre. Y empezó a hablar.<p>

-Bueno, aunque cada uno puso una excusa a su respectivos invitados para estar aquí, esta cena no es ni para agradecerle a Kate algo ni para celebrar nuestro aniversario ni nada por el estilo. Esta cena es por dos causa, dos noticias que creemos convenientes deciros a todos los que estáis aquí antes que a nadie. -Las caras de los asistentes que no sabían de qué iba el tema mostraban cierta preocupación.- La primera noticia es que después de mucho tiempo intentando conquistarla, por fin lo logré del todo y... ¡NOS CASAMOS!- dijeron Kate y Rick al mismo tiempo mientras la detective mostraba su anillo orgullosa.

- El día 10 de noviembre en Los Hamptons – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa recibiendo una mirada estrañada de su padre y de Kate- ¿Qué pasa? Salma y yo somos las _wedding planner _ya tenemos la fecha y el lugar, y los vestidos de las damas de honor también.- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa enorme, idéntica que la de Salma.

Rick y Kate recibieron la enhorabuena de Jim, Martha y Emily, aunque esta última no entendía muy bien que hacía ella allí. Sabía que Rick quería a Salma como a una hija, pero no llegaba a comprender porque la invitaban a esa cena como si fuera una más de la familia. Aún así no le dio importancia y felicitó a ambos.

-Oh querida, ya era hora. Pero Richard dijo que había dos noticias. ¿Acaso estás embarazada?- preguntó Martha mientras abrazaba a su futura nuera.

-No,no estoy embarazada- dijo Kate sonrojada y observó a Alexis y a Salma aguantándose la risa. Ambas conocían perfectamente a Martha y se esperaban algún comentario del estilo.

-Pues más os vale no tardar tanto en darme un nieto, que aunque Alexis es adorable, ya no llama tanto la atención como cuando iba a pasear con ella en el carrito.- Tras ese comentario las dos jóvenes no pudieron aguantar más la risa.

-Madre, ¡por favor!- le reprendió Richard sin poder reprimirse una sonrisa tras la cara de circunstancia que le había quedado a su novia. -La otra noticia no me incumbe tanto a mi, lo que quiero decir es...- Salma no lo dejó terminar.

-Lo que quiere decir Casil es que he encontrado a mi madre.- tras la cara de sorpresa que puso su tía, Salma se dirigió directamente a ella. - Tía Emily, te presento a mi madre, Katherine Beckett.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento, no tengo perdón. Pero no ha sido culpa mía la falta de inspiración, si no de Paula (culpas a ella). Ahora sin más dilación, ahí os dejo el capítulo. Espero que entendáis los saltos de tiempo, si no, dejad rw, aunque sé que no me las merezco usarlas para echarme la bronca por tardar tanto en escribir. Saludos, Reich.**

**22. Verdades que salen a la luz.**

-No, Salma cariño, aguanta, la ambulancia ya está llegando. -Kate sujetaba a su hija en sus brazos mientras intentaba para la hemorragia que salí de su brazo. -Por favor cariño, abre los ojos. -La joven abrió los ojos y con ellos le mostró a su madre todo el miedo que tenía. -No pasa nada mi amor, la ambulancia ya viene en camino. Además, estoy aquí- y tras decirle eso, depositó un beso en su cabeza mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas que llevaba guardando desde que la bala impactó en el cuerpo de su hija. Había sido idea de Esposito llevar a la joven a por un sospechoso el cual no parecía peligroso pero tratándose de un criminal "los parecerer" no son viables.

-Kate, tienes que soltarla, los médicos ya están aquí. -Rick, que también tenía los ojos lagrimosos, se acercó a su futura mujer y su futura hijastra intentando llevarse a la primera para que los médicos pudieran transportar a Salma y extraerle la bala. -Vamos cariño, déjalos trabajar- y se agachó agarrándola del brazo sin surgir efecto. La detective seguía abrazada a su hija, sin dejar de darle besos en la cabeza y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien. - ¡Kate! Deja a los médicos trabajar, si no, no podremos decir con certeza que todo estará bien- y ahí fue cuando Kate reaccionó.

-¡No puedo dejarla Rick, es mi hija!¡MI hija! Si le pasase algo ahora mismo no me lo perdonaría- y tras decir eso se abrazó a Rick, dejando salir todas su lágrimas y dejando a Esposito y Ryan bastante asombrados, mientras veía como metían a la joven en la ambulancia.

A pesar de haber pasado ya una semana desde aquella cena en la que le habían comunicado a todos la noticia de la boda y la relación paterno-filial de Kate y Salma, la detective no lo había comunicado aún en la 12th, sólo Lanie y Gates lo sabían. Por lo tanto ese último comentario de Beckett había dejado impactados a los otros dos detectives.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Tú hija?! -exclamó Esposito todavía asombrado. -¿Cómo que tu hija? Beckett, ¿cómo no nos lo has dicho?-

-Si Javi, mi hija, la que ahora mismo se está desangrando de camino a un hospital por culpa de tu idea de que _le hará bien ver como se mueve la gente de este mundo_.- comentó imitando la voz del detective. -¡Cómo le pase algo te juro que me las pagas Javier Esposito!-

-Vamos Beckett, no te pongas así es una simple bala- comentó Ryan intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No me digas que me calme Ryan, tú más que nadie sabe lo que es sufrir por una hija, y más si llevas 17 años sin saber nada de ella. No voy a permitir alejarme ahora de ella- y sin nada más que decir, dejando a todos callados por el enfado que llevaba encima por toda la rabia contenida, se acercó al coche donde ya la esperaba Rick, quien no quisiera inmiscuirse en la discusión para poner rumbo al hospital donde atenderían a la joven.

* * *

><p>-Si tia, mi madre, Kate Beckett es mi madre- dijo la joven mientras la cara de circunstancia de su tia se hacía más inminente- Me lo dijo el día de mi cumpleaños por la noche, en la playa- como su tía no reaccionaba, Salma empezó a sacudirle ligeramente el hombro- Tia, tia!- finalmente obtuvo una respuesta.<p>

-¿Tu madre?¿Tú eres su madre?- dijo refiriéndose a Kate quién solo pudo responder con un "si" susurrado. -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ven aquí!-y se levantó a abrazar a la detective ante la mirada perpleja de todos los comensales. -Desde que he llegado a Nueva York no he hecho más que escuchar palabras buenas hacia ti tanto de Salma, como de Alexis, Martha o Rick. Y aunque nunca había pensado en quien sería la madre de mi niña, en estas últimas semanas, al conocerte, fui creando una idea, una persona muy parecida a ti. Cabe decir además que el parecido es bastante.- y luego se acercó a junto su sobrina para abrazarla- Al fin lo has conseguido, estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿no crees que ahora que la has encontrado deberías dejar la idea de hacerte policía y estudiar medicina? No soportaría que te pasara nada, ni yo ni ninguno de los aquí presentes, o eso me gustaría pensar.

* * *

><p>Le escocía el brazo, no paraba de sangrar y estaba temerosa. No solo por la herida, si no por la bronca que le iban a echar su madre y su tía. Una por no obedecer cuando le dijo que no fuera a esa detención y otra por el tema del que llevaban discutiendo desde que conociera la identidad de su madre: dejar la preparación para policía.<p>

Salma tenía una lucha interna con este tema, por una parte ella también temía por su vida, si esto le acababa de pasar estando sólo de ayudante para conocer lo básico no querría ni imaginarse lo que le podría pasar cuando fuera una policía plenamente. Pero por otra parte estaba el tema de la justicia, ella había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero sentía la necesidad de seguir ayudando a toda esa gente que necesitase ayuda o justicia.

Con esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza llegó al hospital, donde la metieron rápidamente en trauma. Su médico,el doctor Owen Hunt le dijo que la tendría que operar, pero que había que esperar por su madre para que firmara la autorización. La bala no había llegado al hueso, pero se había incrustado en el músculo por lo que tendrían que abrirle el brazo y suturarle para que no perdiera demasiada movilidad. "Genial, allá va la idea de ser policía" .En ese mismo momento entró su madre y Rick que se acercaron rápidamente. La detective empezó a repartirle besos por toda la cara.

-Mamá, para por favor. Estoy bien, sigo viva, pero como no firmes rápido el papel me moriré, pero de dolor- dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa- Así que por favor, firma el papel para que me puedan sedar y operarme.

Kate aunque quisiera firmar el papel no podía, no tenía la custodia de Salma y por lo tanto tuvieron que esperar a que llegara Emily, a la cual el escritor había llamado previamente para avisarle. Mientras la tía de la joven llegaba, le administraron una dosis de morfina para aliviarle el dolor y esta, medio sedada, empezó a desvariar.

-Mamá,¿ dónde está Rick? ¿Lo puedo llamar papá? ¿Sabes? Lexi y yo queremos hermanitos, yo quiero una niña, que se llame Lola y ella quiere un niño que se llame Jamie, pero tiene que ser una niña vale. Si no me enfado, mami porfa quedate embarazada de una niña.- y tras arrancarle varias carcajadas al escritor y a su musa, la joven se quedó a dormir mientras su tia llegaba a la sala de trauma para firmar el papel.

-¡Santo dios! Mi niña, ¿qué te ha pasado? Richard, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- se abalanzó sobre la joven y comenzó a besarle la cabeza como antes había echo su madre. Firmó el papel en seguida y mientras observaba como se llevababan a su niña al quirófanio, se acercó a la detective, que se encontraba llorando en los brazos de Rick mientras éste le iba susurrando palabras conciliadoras que Emily no era capaz de comprender. -Katherine, ¿te encuentras bien?  
>-Es todo culpa mía Emily, no debería haberme interpuesto en su vida, solo le traigo problemas, mira como está- dijo hundiendo su cara en sus manos, sin ser capaz de mirar a la mujer a la cara.<p>

-Vamos Katherine, ambas sabemos lo feliz que es Salma desde que te conoce, es otra. Y también ambas sabemos lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser y me apuesto lo que quieras a que si no la hubieras encontrado tú, ella te hubiera encontrado a ti. Y ahora más que nunca, necesito que estés ahí para ella, porque debo volver a Michigan por lo menos dos semanas y no creo que pueda viajar la niña tal y como está y no sé, pensé que quizás sería el momento perfecto para que ambas pudierais convivir 24 horas al día, y quizás seas capaz de convencerla de que deje esta profesión, sé que no será fácil, pero también sé que solo te haría caso a ti en decisión. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás cuidarmela dos semanas?

* * *

><p>-Hey, hola dormilona- le dijo entre susurros la detective mientras la joven abría los ojos tras los efectos de la anestesia.- ¿Qué tal estás?- poco a poco Salma fue abriendo más y más sus ojos, hasta encontrarse con los de su madre, que estaban un poco enjuagados en lágrimas.<p>

Un tímido "hola" salió de sus labios, y con la mano que no tenían inmovilizada a causa de la operación buscó la mano de su madre, que enseguida se la agarró y comenzo a acariciar sus mejillas. -Todo salió bien, han extirpado la bala sin problemas, ahora deberás tener reposo por lo menos 15 días y luego comenzarás unos pequeño ejercicios de rehabilitación. -Salma quiso protestar pero Kate se lo impidió- No tienes opciones a replicar, si te hubieras quedado en el coche y me hubieras obedecido no estarías así- Salma cerró los ojos a modo de resignación y los abrió en cuanto escuchó la voz de su tía entrando en la habitación.

-Cariño, ¿qué tal estás?- le preguntó Emily mientras depositaba sonoros besos en su cabellera- Te he traído las chocolatinas que a ti te gustan y el ordenador para que no te aburras mientras estás aquí. Mira que bien que vas a tener tiempo de sobra de terminarte las temporadas que te quedan de "Anatomía de Grey". He aprovechado y te he pagado dos meses en "Netflix"-

-Gracias tia, eres la mejor. Tú me traes cosas que me gustan nada más despertarme y no me echas la bronca como otras de la habitación- y miró sutilmente hacia Kate esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si la bronca viene ahora. Tú prepárate. Vamos a ver cariño, ya has encontrado a tu madre, ya tienes una "herida de guerra". ¿En serio te merece la pena seguir estudiando para ser policía? Tienes unas notas buenísimas, ¿las vas a desaprovechar en esto? No quiero ofenderte Katherine, pero es que veo más a la niña estudiando Medicina o Jurídicas. Y no me pongas ninguna cara, es más, no voy a permitir que te metas en la Academia. No me puedo arriesgar a perderte Salma, si ahora que estás de ayudante ya has acabado así, (que por cierto, ¡cuándo te digan que te quedes en el coche, TE QUEDAS EN EL COCHE, y más si te lo dice tu madre!) no me quiero imaginar que te puede pasar el día de mañana cuando si llegas a ser una detective de verdad. Así que , lo siento mucho, pero mientras vivas en mi casa no vas a estudiar para ser detective de homicidios.

Salma no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra mientras su tía hablaba, ya tenía una decisión tomada desde antes de entrar en el quirófano. Se quedó muda haciendo así que Kate empezara a hablar.

-Salma, tu tía tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho. Ya me tienes, no quieras perderme. No te puedes hacer idea de como he sufrido mientras te desangrabas en mis brazos- los ojos de la detective comenzaron a albergar lágrimas que acabaron saliendo sin que pudiera remediarlo. -Aún estás a tiempo Salm, cambia de carrera, por favor.

Esta vez le tocó a ella hablar, no sin antes coger la mano de su madre y llevársela hacia sus labios, depositando allí un beso a modo de reconforte. Y comenzó a hablar ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

-Si me hubierais dejado hablar sabríais que tengo ya una opción decidida y que no habrá modo de cambiarla. Nueva York, voy a estudiar medicina en Columbia. Estoy cerca vuestra y no estudio para ser policia pero si para ser forense. Se de alguien a quien le va a hacer mucha ilusión trabajar conmigo, y así en cierto modo trabajaremos juntas- dijo esto última mirando a su madre, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Beckett y Emily se miraron no muy convencidas, pero bueno, algo era algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Se avecina convivencia madre e hija. Siento si hay algún error en el tema referido a la medicina, pero digamos que no es mi fuerte. Nos vemos,esta vez, próximamente, lo prometo.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos, he actualizado el capítulo anterior con una pequeña conversación pero retomamos ya este. Espero que os guste.**

**23.**

-Te han dicho que no cojas peso y que guardes reposo con el brazo. Deja ahí la maleta y cuelga el teléfono, no es bueno que andes así teniendo aun el hombro malo- reprendió Kate a su hija mientras cogía las llaves para abrir la puerta del apartamento en el que iban a vivir las dos juntas. Aunque Richard las había invitado a hospedarse en su loft, ambas negaron objetando que así aprovecharían para conocerse mejor. -Salm, cuelga ya el teléfono, llevas desde que salimos del hospital con él pegado a la oreja y te han dicho que mantengas el hombro bajo.

-Ya voy sargento- dijo mientras con una mano taponaba el auricular del Iphone y con la otra hacia una especie de saludo militar-Luego te llamo, te quiero, chao- y colgó. -¡Mamá! Estaba hablando con Dylan...- protestó al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá.- Llevo sin verlo casi una semana y lo echo de menos- dijo haciendo pucheritos.

-Ya lo sé cariño, pero tienes que descansar el brazo, ya sabes lo que te han dicho. -Desde la habitación, Beckett acomodaba parte de la ropa de su hija.- ¿Quieres algo?

-Si me dices donde está el agua y me dejas colocar a mi mi ropa , sí, si quiero algo. Si no,no-hablaba al tiempo que se iba acercando a la que sería su habitación estos días. Kate observó a su hija negando con la cabeza y acercándose a ella.

-Tienes que descansar, te operaron hace apenas tres días y has tenido muchísima suerte de que te dieran tan temprano el alta, así que- giró a su hija hacia el salón y la abrazó por detrás intentando no latismarla y comenzó a andar con ella así abrazada hasta el sofá- te vas a quedar aquí mientras yo colocó tu ropa y no vas a protestar, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te quedas conmigo? Porfa, solo un ratito, ya colocarás después la ropa- ante la cara de cachorro de la joven, la detective no pudo hacer más que sentarse y dejar que su hija apoyara su cabeza en las piernas de esta, mientras jugaban con los mechones de su pelo. -Y ahora que estás aquí...- la cara de la joven cambió de una cara de perrito degollado a una sonrisa pícara que no pasó desapercibida para su madre, sacudiendo la cabeza y diciendo "oh, no" antes de echarse a reír. Salma sacó un fajo de revistas de debajo del sofá que estaban llenas de post-its y anotaciones- Ahora que estás aquí toca elegir. Hoy quiero dejar elegidos por lo menos el lugar, las flores,el horario y el borrador de la lista de invitados. Y tampoco hay peros, Alexis en estos mismos momentos está a punto de entrar por esa puerta con Rick para decidirlo.

Y se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Rick y Alexis, cargados con varias bolsas del súper que contenían helados para pasar el caluroso día que tenían por delante.

-Esto de que seáis dos y estéis tan compenetradas no me gusta nada- dijo Castle mientras se acercaba hacia el sofá para besar a la detective y saludar a la joven- He traído helado de yogur con cereza- dijo sonriéndole a esta última mientras levantaba una de las bolsas. En ese momento Alexis también se acercó a saludar a madre e hija con dos besos y se sentó al lado de Kate, dejando a ésta en el medio de ambas.

-¡Toca elegir! A ver, como sabemos que quieres algo sencillo hemos pensado en Los Hamptons para celebrar el enlace-comentó Alexis mientras sacaba su IPad del bolso para abrir una carpeta llena de documentos acerca de la boda.- Como segunda opción tenemos un salón a las afueras de Manhattan, es este- y abrió un documento que contenía varias fotos del local.

* * *

><p>Tras haber pasado parte de la mañana cerrado detalles de la que las jóvenes catalogaban como "La Boda del Año", Rick y Kate comenzaron a preparar la comida mientras Alexis y Salma pasaban todo lo hecho hasta ese momento a un nuevo documento.<p>

-Recapitulemos- comentó la morena mientras la pelirroja anotaba todo en la tablet.- La boda será en Los Hamptons, e irá desde las doce de la mañana, que empezará la ceremonia, hasta las tres de la tarde, que empezará el banquete y luego hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Los arreglos florares serán con rosas pequeñas en blanco y orquídeas en rosa claro. La lista de invitados no la volvemos a repasar porque ya la hemos repasado unas cuántas veces- en ese momento, Salma dio un pequeño codazo a Alexis para llamar su atención y le susurró un "vamos a picarlos un poco" y ambas pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa.- Aunque pienso que deberías de invitar a ese tal Josh, tengo ganas de conocerlo- dijo mientras levantaba el cuello para ver por encima del sofá la cara de su madre, que se había girado quedándose con la boca medio abierta y los ojos medio cerrados , mientras Rick directamente se había quedado quieto como una estatua. Alexis aprovechó y los fotografió, haciendo que Salma estallara en una carcajada- Tenías que haberte visto. Ah no, espera, que puedes verte- dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto que Alexis acababa de sacarle.- Ahora en serio, a Josh no, pero Dylan y Brandon podrían venir- ambas pusieron cara de cachorrito.

-Ya veremos- dijo con cierta cara de enfado la detective.

* * *

><p>La comida transcurrió y cuando terminaban de comer, Salma se levantó para recoger sus platos, siendo parada al momento por Castle.<p>

-Ni se te ocurra pequeña, estás convaleciente, siéntate ahí y deja de mover ese brazo si quieres llevarlo descubierto en "La Boda del Año"- dijo al tiempo que abría los brazos en el aire, como señalando un cartel. -Venga, si quieres te traigo el portátil y me corriges la última novela de "Nikki Heat".

-¡Si, por favor! Tráemelo,ahora, pero no me lo traigas luego. Quiero decir, hablando claro, que os vayáis ya, que quiero estar un rato a solas con mi madre, y ya me traerás el ordenador mañana. Pero ahora, porfa Casil, sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándola y aunque ya llevo casi un mes con ella, apenas me ha llegado a nada, entre la comisaría, casos y demás sólo hablamos en la comida, y la mayoría son temas banales. Por fis- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito.

Beckett, que estaba apoyada en una columna del apartamento, miraba la escena. Ella también quería pasar tiempo con su hija. En ese momento se le acercó Alexis y apoyó su cabeza en su cuello.

-Supongo que si mi padre va a ejercer de padrastro de Salma, tu serás mi madrastra , ¿no?- preguntó la pelirroja entre sonrisas- Espero que no seas tan malvada como las de las películas de Disney.

-Por Dios Alexis- la detective pasó un brazo por detrás de la joven para acercarla a ella.- Si me llamas madrastra si que seré tan mala como las de Disney, o peor.

La pelirroja terminó abrazándola y susurrándole al oído - Lo vas a hacer muy bien Kate, sólo hay que fijarse la complicidad que tenéis entre ambas y no lleváis ni un mes juntas. La envidio. Ojalá mi madre fuera así- La detective, tras escuchar esto, no pudo evitar abrazarla más y con el mismo tono de voz le dijo - Sé que no soy tu madre, ni pretenderé nunca serlo, pero me tienes aquí para lo que quieras Alexis, quiero tanto a Salma como te quiero a ti, para mi desde hace mucho que eres como una hija. No lo olvides- y tras esto, besó la cabecera pelirroja de la chica, y terminó limpiándole la lágrima que le había salido de un ojo. -Gracias Kate.- Como respuesta, Beckett volvió a abrazar a Alexis.

Una vez se separaron, se acercó Castle , que también abrazado a Salma había observado la escena sin decir nada, y tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo. -Bueno Calabaza, ¿nos vamos? -Alexis asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a abrazar a la su "hermana" con cuidado de no dañarla.

-Tienes la mejor madre del mundo- le susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Tenemos Lexi, tenemos- la corrigió Salma- Si quedas con Brandon o hablas con Dylan dile que mañana intentaré que nos podamos ver ¿vale?-

-Vale, oye...-Alexis fue bajando el tono de voz y volvió a abrazar a Salma para hablarle al oído sin que sus padres sospecharan nada-¿cómo va el tema del vestido?-

-Hablé el otro día con mi abuelo, pero ya te contaré cuando estemos solas- se separó del abrazo y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde Rick y Kate las esperaban- Te quiero Lexi, y a ti también Rick- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también te queremos Salm, y a ti también Kate- contestó la pelirroja al tiempo que padre e hija se metían en el ascensor moviendo la mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

><p>-Al fin solas- comentó Kate mientras entraba en casa seguida por su hija. -¿Que te apetece hacer?<p>

-¿Sofá, peli y helado?- preguntó la joven moviendo el brazo que podía mientras una sonrisa enorme se formaba en su cara.- Tenemos sofá, tenemos helado y me he traído mis dvd's de Dirty Dancing, Ghost, For Lovers Only, Mamma Mia y Los Puentes de Madison. Luego traje el resto en un pen drive porque si no ocupaban mucho en la maleta. Como irás viendo, soy muy indecisa- y se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

Beckett desde la cocina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y sacó los helados del congelador mientras Salma cogía las películas en su habitación.

-¿Cuál vemos primero? - preguntó la joven mientras se sentaba delante del reproductor de dvd's con las películas en la mano.

-Mmmm, ¿qué tal esa de For Lovers Only? ¿Era la que me dijeras que te gustaba y que era en blanco y negro no?- Salma asintió con la cabeza y puso el disco en el lector para luego dirigirse al sofá donde su madre la esperaba con los botes de helado y las cucharas.

Salma se recostó sobre las piernas de su madre como había hecho esa misma mañana y levantó la cabeza mientras empezaba la película.

-Mamá- la detective asintió sin dejar de mirar para la televisión mientras se metía una cucharada de helado en la boca.- Te quiero mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto avanza, no dejéis de dejar reviews, besitos Reich <strong>


End file.
